Night Child
by staticxdesire
Summary: Clarke leaves Arkadia (After Season 2) She spends 5 years in hiding with her young daughter Finley. She is taken one day,and Finley is alone trying to find out where her mother is,and what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story on here,so go easy on me please!  
This takes place about 5 years after Clarke leaves Arkadia (In Season 2)  
None of the events of Season 3 would have happened**

Clarke Griffin was woken up by the house of her daughter Finley's

panicked voice. She sat up quickly and saw the little

girl sitting there a look of worry on her face. "Whats wrong?"

Clarke asked trying to sound controlled.

"Theres someone outside!" Finley replied clearly trying

to hold herself together. Clarke shook her head and

tried to comfort her daughter by telling her that it

wasnt possible. Nobody could be outside.

"I swear it mom. I was by the cave door and I saw the

shadows" The little girl stood up up and glanced in

the direction of the door,partially trying to convince

herself nobody was out there,but also knowing what she saw.

Clarke grabbed her by the hand and looked Finley in the eyes.

"Go back to sleep Finley,Its just the trees," she said

Finley hesitated for a second,"its not momma." Clarke

looked at the little one a slightly stern expression on her face.

"Finley"

"What if its the bad people?"

Clarke smiled at the little girl,"but what if its just another animal?"

Clarke could tell that Finley wasnt going to give up without a fight.

And quite frankly she just wanted to sleep. "If I check will you

go back to sleep?"

The little girl promise,and Clarke stood up and walked to

the entrance of the cave. She looked around the dark woods,not seeing

anything,she stepped out and immediately felt an arm around her waist

and a hand slipped up covering her mouth. Clarke couldnt see who it was

but heard a voice,"Wanheda."

Everything was going through Clarkes mind at once. None of

it would really end well. Should she fight to get away for Finley? Hope

that this was the only grounder around. Or should she just let him take

her awau and hope that Finley can make it out on her own? She amde the chice

to give up the fight,hoping that it was the right one.

Finley watched from the shadows as her mom was taken away. Part of

her wanted to scream,but she knew better tan to make herself noticed. She

was brought up to stay hidden. Nobody was to know about her.

The tears started falling as Finley just watched,"may we meet again,"

she cried,then repeated herself,"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

After watching the cave entrance for a while,Finley finally

curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep on the cold

ground. When she woke up the sun was shinning in,Finley sat up

and promised herself that she would save her mom,no matter

what it took. So she got up and grabbed what she could easily carry

and ventured out into the woods alone.

Finley spent the day running through the woods,not really knowing

where she was going or what she found find. It wasnt until she

heard voices that she stopped. "Momma?" whispered Finley as she

came to a clearing and saw a group of people.

After standing there for a few minutes watching them get

closer and closer,Finley made the decision to step out of the

trees. Heads turned in her direction,and soon all eyes

were on her.

"Hey!" said the dark haired teen,as he raised his gun

in Finley's direction.

"It's a little girl,Bellamy. Dont be stupid" said an older

man with a beard. Bellamy shrug off the mans hand,saying something

about how the little girl was probably a trained killer.

Finley thought she made a mistake and thought about running.

"She's still a child" He said to Bellamy,then looked at Finley holding

out his hand. "Come here little one. Whats your name?"

"What are you?" Finley replied

"My name is Marcus Kane. This is Bellamy,and Indra" smiled Kane.

Finley hesitated eyeing Bellamy's still half raised gun. "Are you

going to hurt me with that?"

"He wont" promised Kane, "Bellamy put the gun down."

Bellamy finally lowered the gun and eyes the child. There

was something about her,he just couldnt put his finger on

what. He took a step closer and Finley took off running into

the woods. Bellamy yelled for her,then took off into the woods

to get her.

"Leave her!" shouted Indra

"I cant do that" Bellamy yelled back,still chasing the child.

"Bellamy,its probably just a child that wandered away from one

of the villages. She's just going back home. Leave her alone." Indra

sighed almost defeated.

Bellamy barely heard,or just chose to ignore what Indra said. He

was already well into the woods getting closer and closer to

the child. Wondering how a kid could be so fast. He would have

lost her,if she hadnt gotten her foot caught and tumbled to the

ground. "Dont!" Finley shouted,tears filling her eyes.

"Im not going to hurt you" Bellamy said gently.

"I just want my mom!" Finley cried.

"Where is she? I'll take you to her. I promise"

Finley shook her head as she looked Bellamy in the eyes.

"I dont know. She was taken by the monster." Bellamy questioned

the child about the Monster,not getting much of an answer.

"I didnt see him. It was dark and momma said no one can

ever see me!"

"Why not" Bellamy said confused.

"Because they will try to kill me"

"If you're so worried about people seeing you,why did you

step into the clearing? You had to have seen us standing

there" Bellamy said,hoping to gt a serious answer out of the

child,but not expecting much.

Finley looked away, "You dont scare me. Expcept the thing

in your hand"

"Im Sorry" Bellamy aplogized. "Will you atleast tell me

your name? I will help you find your mom"

"Finley"

"Finley?" Bellamy replied,think that was an unsual name

for a grounder child. "Why dont you come with me? We can

figure out where your mom is"

"You promise not to hurt me?" Finley asked

"I promise"

Bellamy put out his hand and smiled at Finley. She thought about

it before placing her hand in his. Deciding to try and

trust Bellamy. "I just want my mom" Finley said

"I understand,Finley" Bellamy replied.

Bellamy lead Finley back to where Kane and Indra were

still waiting. Indra huffed and basically rolled her eyes/

"You dont have time to be playing daddy,Bellamy" Indra scoffed

"I also cant leave a child on her own. She said her mom was taken

by the moster"

"5 minutes ago you wanted to shoot her" Indra said, "now you

want to go on a mission to find her mom? Does this mysterious

'monster' have a name?"

Finley shook her head,saying she never saw him before. Indra

still looked annoyed,while Kane agreed that they should take

Finley back to Arkadia. "I'll take her myself. You and Indra

carry on with what we were doing here." Bellamy told them.

Kane and Bellamy exchanged a few words before Bellamy took

Finley by the hand and headed towards Akradia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Didnt realize I'd have so many people interested in this! I do apologize for any mistakes. Its been 6 years since I've tried to**

 **seriously write something. I have a brain full of ideas,but I do struggling to write them down.**

Bellamy made the 2 hour journey back to Arkadia with a very cranky little girl. Bellamy signled for the gates

to be opened and when they did he walked in carrying Finley in his arms. She had gotten tired,and a bit whiney about

all the walking and ended up falling asleep. The first person Bellamy saw was his sister,Octavia who ran up to him.

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled as she got closer,she eyed Finley and then looked at Bellamy,a little confused, "A child?"

"She was alone,her mother was taken by someone. I couldnt just leave her in the woods. She was trying to be brave,

but I could see it on her face,she was terrified" Bellamy Explained.

Octavia nodded her head and suggested having Abby check the child out to make sure everything was alright. Bellamy agreed

that was a good idea,and he would do that when she woke up. Then he walked away ignoring the looks he was getting as he

carried Finley to his sleeping quarters. He laid her down and quietly left the room. Octavia was standing outside the door

waiting for him. "I wouldnt go far if I was you. She's going to wake up and want you. A familiar face"

"I need to find her mother" Bellamy said

"You dont even know who you're looking for. Why bother?" asked Octavia.

"I have to do it Octavia. I'm going to talk to Raven,can you listen for Finley?"

"Finley?" Octavia questioned.

"She said her name was Finley" Bellamy explained,turning to head to where he knew Raven would be.

Octavia watched her brother walk away,once he was out of sight she slid down the wall,and just listened for Finley.

It was almost an hour later when the door flung open and the little girl ran out,tears staining her cheeks. "Hey! Hey little

one" Octavia said gently,moving a little to get a better look at the child,but still staying at eye level.

"I want my momma!" Finley cried

"I know you do" Octavia said, "But she's not here right now. We'll find though"

Finley didnt stop crying,it just got more intense, "But I want her now!" Octavia wasnt sure what to do,she didnt really

have much experience with children,let alone a frightened little one. "Soon" Shhe said while picking Finley up,hoping she

wasnt lying to the little girl.

She carried her back into the room,and laid Finley on the bed. "I dont wanna sleep alone.I always sleep with momma. It

was just use against everything." Finley whined,pulling the blanket closer.

"How about I stay with you?' Octavia said,laying in the bed next to Finley.

"O-okay" said Finley. "My Name is Finley"

"My Name is Octavia"

"Thats a pretty name,I like it" Finley said snuggling in closer.

Octavia laid there silent for a little while,not sure if she should continue to try and make conversation,or hope that

Finley would just fall back asleep. "Your name reminds me of a friend I use to have" Octavia said almost in a whisper.

There was no respose from Finley,who Clarke realized had fallen back asleep.

WITH CLARKE

After a day of being dragged through the woods,by a nameless asshole,Clarke was being escorted,blind folded and gaged,

through what she could only assume was some sort of building. It was dark,but warm,and the sound of people;grounders,chattering

filled the air. She heard a door open,and suddenly everything was almost silent. Clarke was shoved to her knees and the bag,that

was used as the blind fold,was taken off. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light,and when they finally

did Clarke almost lost it. Standing in front of her was the last person she ever expected to see,the last person she ever

wanted to see;Lexa. "Hello Clarke" Lexa said,a hint of amusement on her slowly walked over and took the gag from

Clarke's mouth.

"Im sorry it had to be this way. War is brewing and I need you" Lexa explained.

Clarke flew into a fit of rage. "You Bitch!" Clarke yelled spitting in Lexa's face. Lexa gave her half a smile,still

really amused by the situation. "You wanted to Commander of Death? You got her! I will kill you" Clarke screamed,now being

held back by a couple grounders. Without another word Clarke was taken away and placed in a room alone.

IN ARKADIA

Octavia was laying in bed with Finley,who was still fast sleep,when Lincoln walked in looking a little confused. "Hey,"

he said eyeing Finley, "Who is that?"

"Long Story,I'll explain in the morning. I really dont want her to wake up again." Octavia whispered

"Did you kidnap her" Lincoln laughed quietly.

"No. Of course I didnt," Octavia smiled "But i cant say that Bellamy didnt"

Lincoln sat on the end of the bed and smile at Octavia,she rubbed her leg gently before starting to unlace her boots,that

she apparently never bothered to take off. Octavia thought for a little and decided to explain "Her Name is Finley,she lost

her mom and I'm trying to make sure she isn't scared. Bellamy is on a mission to find her mom,who was taken." Lincoln told

Octavia that he should probably help Bellamy,and after a little convincing,he agreed to wait to first light. Lincoln sat in

the chair by the door and watched Octavia doze off,until he finally fell asleep himself.

Octavia and Lincoln were woke by the sound of Finley's hysterical screaming and crying. Octavia tried for almost 10 minutes

to get her to stop until Lincoln scooped the little girl up and just held her in his arms. "Its going to be okay Princess,

everything is going to be okay" Lincoln said trying his best to comfort Finley. The sobbing slowed down,until Finley was no

longer crying anymore.

"Did you have a bad dream? Lincoln asked

Finley nodded in response telling him that she saw her mom get taken reassured her that they were trying to

find her mom and Finley just nodded. Then Lincoln suggested they go get something to eat. "Shit! When was the last time you

ate,Finley?" Octavia asked in a panick,realizing that Finley hadnt been fed since being brought to Arkadia.

"When Momma can catch food," Finley Shruged. "Sometimes its hard. She said we have to be careful what we eat 'cause we

could get sick"

Lincoln picked up Finley and the three of them made their way to the dinning area and sat down. After they got Finley some

food Octavia and Lincoln stood up and walked to the opposite wall where they could still keep a good eye on the child.

Finley was shoving food in her motuh,while Octavia and Lincoln stood talking. Bellamy entered the room,looking like he had slept

at all,and walked over to them. "How was she?" he asked.

"She had a nightname,but Lincoln calmed her down" Explained Octavia. "Figure out what you're going to do?"

"No. I have no idea where to even start. Im not going to find her mother. I dont even know who I'm looking for"

Octavia took a few steps towards the table,"Finley?" Octavia called.

"Yes?" Finely said looking up from her plate of food,but never letting anything go. Octavia sat down next to her and

smiled. "Can you tell us your momma's name? It will really help us"

"Im not suppose to" Finley said looking down.

"I cant find your mom unless I know who I'm looking for Bellamy said trying to explain.

"I-I Cant!" Finley cried.

"It's okay Finley. Your mom would want you to tell us so we can help her. So we can help you." Octavia smiled

Finley sat there not saying a word. Not even looking at the three adults who were surrounding her. She knew better

than to tell people her moms name. She hesitated a minute before speaking again, "I dont know her name" Finley lied.

"You're lying" Octavia said, "Do you want your mom back? We need to know who we'r-"

"A name wouldnt make a difference." Bellamy said cutting Octavia off. Bellamy turned to walk away when he heard a small

whisper.

"Clarke"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Positive reviews/feedback would be awesome Would love to know if you guys like this enough for me to keep writing more or not!**

Bellamy stopped in his tracks,turned and looked Finley in the eyes. He couldnt believe what she had just said. Was it true?

Or was this child sent her to get his hopes up. Was Clarke alive? Did she have a daughter? "What did you just say?" Bellamy asked

completely stunned.

"Nothing" Finley said looking away.

"You said Clarke. You moms name is Clarke?" asked Bellamy.

Finley asked Bellamy if he was going to find her mom. The tears in the little girls eyes tore him apart. He knew he needed

to find Clarke. After promising Finley that he would do whatever it took to find her mom,he turned and walked away leaving

Finley with Octavia and Lincoln. "Is Bellamy made at me?" Finley asked once Bellamy was out of the room.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Octavia asked concerned.

"He looked angry"

Octavia grabbed Finley's hand and smiled at her,trying to make her feel better. "He's not angry,just worried. I think he

really wants to find your mom." Finley just looked at Octavia not saying a word. Lincoln spoke up and suggested that they so

see Abby to make sure everything with Finley was alright. The girls agreed and Octavia took Finley's hand and they walked

to the medical room. They were standing outside the room when Lincoln leaned over and whispered something to Octavia. "Don't

mention Clare. Abby doesn't need to find out this way." Octavia nodded in agreement and they walked in the room.

Abby was standing there with her back to them working on some sort of project. "Abby?" Octavia said. Abby turned around and

faced the trio. Her gaze made it's way to the smallest one. "It hasn't been that long I've seen you has it?" Abby laughed.

"Hardly. This is my little friend. I was hoping you could just check her out and make sure everything is alright" explained Octavia.

"Yeah,of course I can." Said Abby, "Where did she come from?"

"Long story,and I hope I have answers soon" Octavia said picking Finley up and sitting her on the exam table.

THAT NIGHT

Abby gave Finley the okay,and everything seemed perfectly fine with the little girl. Octavia and Lincoln spent the day

hanging out and keeping Finley busy. Octavia got Finley settled in for the night and left the room. She found Bellamy in

the tech room with Raven. "Find anything?" asked Octavia.

"Nothing." Said Bellamy. "No idea where Clarke is,or even where I should start"

"You will find her. You have to Bel" Octavia said placing a hand on Bellamy's back.

"It's been almost 6 years since she left. I could find her then,what makes you think I can find her now?" Bellamy tossed the

papers he was holding in his hand across the room. "Why after all his time is it important?" Raven asked. "If Clarke wanted to be

found,she would have been already."

Octavia realized by Raven's comment,that she knew nothing about Finley being Clarke's daughter. Bellamy thought it

was best to keep that little detail a secret,at least for now. "It's hard to explain Raven." Bellamy said.

"Try" Raven challenged.

Raven and Bellamy argued for a couple minutes,Raven saying Bellamy didn't trust her but he should. Bellamy still wasn't giving in,

but Octavia did. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Octavia asked Raven,who nodded and swore she would keep the secret. "Nobody

Raven. This is life or death. Of more than one person" Octavia pushed the importance a little more.

"Clarke's life?" Raven asked

"Yeah" replied Bellamy.

"I'm listening" said Raven.

"The little girl that Bel brought in is Clarke's daughter" Octavia explained.

"Alright,I see the importance of finding Clarke now. He daughter needs her."

The door flew opened and Lincoln barged in a panic look on his face. "Lincoln?" Octavia asked concerned.

"Finley's gone. I went to check on her like you told me to,and she wasn't in bed. I checked with Abby and she isn't there" Lincoln

said quickly.

"She cant be gone!" Bellamy shouted.

"She went to find her mother" Octavia said,realizing what Finley was doing. "you think we could keep her here long? She's

Clarke's daughter. She's been raised to run"

Bellamy headed to the door, "I have to find her. Stay here in case she didn't go far" Bellamy said looking at Octavia. His

gazed switched to Lincolns. "Lincoln you can come search the woods with me." Bellamy and Lincoln left the room. Octavia

turned and looked at Raven,who was just filled in that Clarke had a child,that child was now missing along with her mother,and nobody

knew for sure who Finley's father was. "Finley? Is she Finn's daughter too?" Raven asked. There it was,the question everyone

was wondering,but no one would ask. Octavia just looked at Raven and shrugged.

"I assume she would be" said Octavia.

"Why?" Raven asked

"Why what?" Octavia said,confused.

"Why would Clarke keep that little girl from everyone?"

"To keep her safe" Octavia said, "From what I don't know,but that's the only reason I can think of"

WITH BELLAMY

Bellamy and Lincoln spent the night looking for Finley,but didnt find a single trace of her. How could a child just disappear?

Lincoln suggested that they go back,they were both tired,and hungry. Bellamy of course didnt want to. He would have spent forever

searching for Finley. "You need to sleep Bellamy. I will have Miller and Harper come out and look around for a couple hours,

but you really need to get some rest." Lincoln pushed the issue of going back to Arkadia. Bellamy finally agreed to go back,

but only for a couple hours. Lincoln nodded,taking what he could get from Bellamy and they two of them headed back to the camp.

WITH FINLEY

Finley was sitting near a small stream,washing the blood off her arm. She had cut it leaving Arkadia,but didnt dare stop till

she made it far enough was so caught up in her own throughts that she didnt hear anyone until it was too late. Finley

felt and arm pull at her waist,and a hand came up to cover her mouth,keeping her from screaming. "Dont Move" a voice whispered

in her ear. It wasnt a voice Finley recognized either. She was dragged through the woods,until she was finally carried into some

sort of stone building.

"Queen Nia,I have brought you something" smiled the grounder,who was still holding on tightly to Finley.

"How dare you interupt me" Shouted Nia,the Queen of Ice Nation. She was pissed,how dare someone interupt her during

one of the most important times of the day!

"I think you will like what i have for you" smiled the Azgeda grounder.

Nia looked at the child standing infront of her. It was a pitiful sight really,tears streaming down the kids face. "Explain"

the Queen said,still annoyed.

"She is a Night Blood,My Queen"

"A Night Blood?" smiled the Queen,now a little more interested.

"I saw it myself. She was near a stream cleaning the blood from her arm. She was alone"

"Come here child" Nia called to Finley.

Finley didnt move a muscle,she just stood there staring at the Queen. "I said come here!" shouted the Queen.

"NO!" yelled Finley.

The Queen just laughed a little,"You're going to be fun,arent you?"

"I want my mom" cried Finley

"thats not going to happen" said the Queen. "Ever. You are mine now"

"I will never be yours. Never." Finley said standing her ground,but still completely terrfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; first off,I'm having trouble with seeing the reviews (I cant read them from my email,just cant get reply's out. So...**

 **to those of you who have asked if this is/will be a Clexa story...the answer is YES,this is very much a Clexa story. Later on :) They will very much be a family.**

A Week Later

Clarke was sitting in one of the room sin Polis staring out the window when the doors opened and Lexa walked in alone. "I

dont want you here" Clarke said not bothering to even glance in Lexa's direction. Lexa walked closer,ignoring the fact that

Clarke didnt want her there.

"I've given you a week alone. Now we talk." Lexa smiled.

"I have nothing to say to you. That wont change" said Clarke

"I'm not the bad guy here Clarke. I just didnt want to see you dead." Lexa explained,now standing less than 3 feets from

where Clarke sat still looking out the window. Clarke laughed and finally looked Lexa in the eyes. "People have wanted me

dead for years,yet here I am. Alive."

"The Ice Queen knew where you were." explained Lexa,"which is why I needed you brought here."

"She knew?" Clarke said,concerned now for the safety of her daughter.

"I guess you got too comfortable in your routine and slipped up. You're safe here though"

"Sure I am" said Clarke

"Im not going to hurt you,Clarke"

"Then you'll let me go?" Clarke asked. Knowing the answer before Lexa even spoke.

"I cant do that Clarke. I didn go through all the trouble of saving you to just have you walk away" Lexa said in that tone,

that made even Clarke almost believe she was sincere.

"That would be my choice,would it not?" Clarke challenged

"I suppose it would be,but I'm not going to allow it." replied Lexa

"What are you going to allow?" Clarke asked.

"your freedom. Here,you are not a prisoner" Lexa explained. "You are my guest."

There was a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened. Titus walked in with Roan at his heels. The look on Roan's face

to her it was important,but Lexa was tempted to just ignore him,but she didnt. "What are you doing here Roan?" asked Lexa.

"I would like to speak with you in private,and before you say no...I think you will want to hear what I have to say" Roan explained

Lexa shook her head in annoyance but followed Roan out of the room and down the corridor to a place where they could talk

privately. "Speak" Lexa said getting straight to the point. She didnt have time for Roan's games,but in the event that what he

had to say was actually of importance,she'd regret not having this conversation. "I have something you might want" Roan began,but

Lexa was quick to cut him off. "You have nothing I want."

"Want about a Natblida?" Roan smiled,knowing he instantly have Lexa's full attention.

"Explain" Lexa said interested.

"The Queen is currently training a child she found in the woods. She's a young one,very young. Could go far under your command"

"And you will bring her to me." It wasnt even a question. Lexa wanted that child,especially if she was as young as Roan said. "For a

price." and there is was,Lexa knew it was too good to be true. Of course Roan wanted something in return,he would just betray his

mother and steal a child if he didnt get anything in return.

"I expected nothing less. What do you want Roan?" asked Lexa

"Complete immunity" Roan replied.

"Alright you bring me this child,and you have yourself a deal" Lexa agreed. "The child first"

"Tonight,I will bring you the child tonight"

"Then you will have your immunity" Lexa said before walking away from Roan. She hoped this child was everything he promised

she would be. The future of Polis depended on it.

IN ARKADIA

Bellamy paced back and forth mumbling something about being stressed out. He turned and saw Octavia watching him,she stood a

couple feet away,arms crossed. When she noticed that Bellamy saw her,she walked towards him and gave him a small smile. "Its

been a week,Octavia. Where is she?" Bellamy asked,aggitated.

"I dont know Bellamy," Octavia said grabbing Bellamy's hand. "Maybe its time to stop looking."

"Excuse me? Why the hell would I stop?" Bellamy said almost angry at the thought.

"What if Clarke wastn taken? What if that little girl is back with her mom right now?"

"Then I need to find out for sure,O" Bellamy replied,not giving in.

"You cant to this to yourself again,Bellamy." Octavia sighed, "You chased after Clarke for months,It's time to just move on."

"Finley is a child."

Octavia started pacing infront,annoyed that Bellamy wouldnt just stop. But she knew this was going to be a losing battle the

moment she brought it up. Bellamy would never agree to stop looking for Finley. He never fully gave up on Clarke. "I know,and I

would like to have her here as much as you would: Octavia agrred. "But she's gone,and in this world you need to accept that!"

"I cant just give up on them Octavia"

"Please Bel,think about it? It's whats best for you,and for Clarke and Finley"

THAT NIGHT - WITH LEXA

Lexa was sitting in her sleeping quarters watching the door,waiting for Roan to show up with the Natblida. She was about to give up

waiting,so she stood up,just as the door opened. Roan stepped in carrying a sleeping child in his arms. The little girl looked to be

no more than 5 or 6 years old,and was so innocent looking in her sleep. "I thought you were never going to show up" Lexa said in an even

tone.

"This little thing was a little harder to steal from my mother than I thought. But I'm here,and so is the child" Roan explained.

"How do I know she's a Natblida?" aked Lexa

"You have no faith in me at all,do you Commander?" Roan laughed, "you think I would just bring some random child in hopes you

wouldnt ask for proof? I know you better than that. Besides,why would the Queen have her if she wasnt?"

"I need proof" Lexa demanded.

"You want to wake a sleeping child,in the middle of the night,by making her bleed? Be My guest Commander" Roan said in a sarcastic tone

as he handed the sleeping child to Lexa before retreating to the door. Lexa looked at him with a stuned expression on her face. She looked

from the child back to Roan. "What do you want me to do with her?" Lexa asked

"I dont know,figure it out Commander" Roan laughed, "I will be back in the morning for you to grant me my immunity" Roan smiled as

he walked away closing the door behind him.

Lexa looked from the closed door,to the sleeping child in her arms. She has no idea what to do with a child,other than train them to

be a warrior. But this kid was so innocent,Lexa almost felt like she needed to keep her safe,rather than teach her to fight. Lexa's thoughts

were cut off by the sound of Clarke's scream coming from the room down the hall. Lexa ran towards Clarke's rooom,still holding the child in her

arms. She flung the door opened and walked over to the bed. "Clarke! Clarke wake up,its just a dream" Lexa said trying to get Clarke to wake up.

"Finley! FIN" Clarke yelled,still alseep.

"Clarke,wake up!" Lexa gently said,with just a hint of force in her voice.

Clarke flung upright in the bed staring Lexa straight in the eyes. Her gazed slowly lowered to Finley,who was still fast asleep in Lexa's arms.

"No! No no no,this is just a dream. This is a nightmare!" Clarke shook her head,refusing to believe any of this was real. That wasnt her daughter,

in Lexa's arms. No,this was a dream,and Finley was still out there somewhere. "Clarke,you're awake. The nightmare is over. It's done Clarke,

I promise" Lexa said

"Im not dreaming?" Clarke asked

"No" replied Lexa

Clarke reached out and gently touched Finley's face. "She's real" Clarke whispered still holding onto Finley,afraid to let go.

"Of course she's real. I have to go lay her down somewhere. I dont need a cranky child in the morning" Lexa said about to stand up to put Finley

down somewhere.

"you're not taking her anywhere!" Clarke said,in an almost yell but keeping her voice low so she didnt wake her daughter.

"Excuse me?" Lexa questioned

"That's my daughter!"

"No It's not." Lexa tried to explain, "Roan brought me this child from Ice Nation. The Ice Queen has had her for a week"

"Which is just as long as I have been here Lexa!" Clarke cried.

"You cant have a child,especially not this one Clarke"

"Can I please have her Lexa?" Clarke asked, "Sh's probably terrified. I just want to hold my little girl"

Lexa hesitated for a few seconds before handing Finley to Clarke. The moment she saw the two of them together,she knew

Clarke wasnt lying,that little girl was indeed Clarkes. Lexa just wasnt sure how.

"It's okay Finley." whispered Clarke. "Mommy's here and I wont ever leave you again. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Maybe this formatting is better? I really have no clue anymore! Anyway,new Chapter.**

Clarke woke up the next morning with Finley asleep in her arms. She smiled down at her little girl as she brushed the hair from Finley's face. She held her close,just enjoying having her daughter back in her arms. "I love you,Finley" Clarke whispered never wanting to let Finley go.  
"Clarke?" Lexa whispered from across the room.  
Clarke rolled over to see Lexa sitting across the room near the window. The early sun was shinning through,Clarke smiled as she somehow managed to pull herself from Finley and cross teh room to where Lexa sat. "I want answers" Clarke demanded,and Lexa already knew what she was talking about with an explanation. Clarke wanted to know why Finley was here. How she got here,and Lexa wasnt going to lie to her,but she also wanted some answers herself.  
"I know you want answers Clarke. So do I. You never mentioned you had a child." Lexa questioned.  
"I never wanted her to get hurt." Clarke started, "I've keep her hidden for almost 6 years. I wanted to keep it that way."  
Lexa stood up and started pacing the room. "The Ice Queen had her." Lexa said still pacing,"Roan brought her to me last night. I swear I had no idea she was yours. If I had know Clarke,I would have brough her to you sooner." Lexa finished,stopping in front of Clarke waiting for a reply,and sort of reply at this point would be good enough.  
"None of this matters now anymore,does it?" said Clarke,no quite the response Lexa expected. "I need to leave now" And there it was the old Clarke back. She was going to try to run,taking Finley with her.  
Lexa fought for the words to try and get Clarke to leave,without actually having to explain that Finley might be a Night Blood.  
Lexa was about to speak when she was cut off by the sound of Finley's scream. Both heads turned towards the little girl as Clarke ran over and pulled Finley into her arms,holding her tight. "Mommy?" whimper Finley through her sobs.  
"Shh,you're okay Fin. Everything is okay now. Mommy's here" Clarke said comforting her daughter "MOM!" Finley's eyes met Lexa's,and Clarke knew she feared the other woman in the room.  
"Its okay Fin,she wont hurt you. You can trust Lexa" Clarke reassured Finley.  
"Hello Finley" smiled Lexa still keeping her distance as not to scare the child,she glanced at Clarke before speaking again. "I need to look for something."  
"What?" Clakre asked a little confused "Can I please look at her?" Lexa said,knowing Clarke wouldnt like what she was about to ask. "Trust me?"  
Clarke hesisted and held her hand out for Finley to take it,before looking back at Lexa."Alright"  
Lexa walked over to and sat on the edge of the bed closer to Finley. She took a breath knowing what she was about to do would make Clarke hate her,possibly even more than she already did,but Lexa needed to know the truth. She grabbed Finley's hand and just held onto it for a couple seconds,the little girl didnt dare move. Clarke was about to say something,but before she could Lexa pulled out a knife she had tucked in her waist band and made a small clean cut on the palm of Finley's left hand. "Lexa!" Clarke screamed,but Lexa just ignored her and continued to watch as the blood formed on Finley's palm. Black blood.  
"Damnit. I was hoping Roan had lied about her being a Night Blood." Lexa said,almost to herself.  
Clarke grabbed a sheet and gave it to Finley,the little girl jsut sat there looking at Lexa,but not even crying.  
"Why Is her blood that color?" Clarke asked as if she never noticed the difference in her childs own blood.  
"It Goes back to the first Commander. When a Night Blood child is found,they are brought here to be trained. Or suppose to be." Lexa explain "The first Commander? Then how does that affect Fin? She's not from the same blood line at all" Clarke asked "Honestly,I want the answer to that myself. If your not from the Night Blood line,her fath-" Lexa began but was cut off "Her father isnt from the Night Blood line either. Her father is Finn" Clarke said Lexa nodded before standing up and walking to the window. Clarke followed her,leaving Finley sitting on the bed.  
"The Ice Queen wants her" Lexa said,in almost a whisper so Finley wouldnt hear.  
"Im not letting her get her hands on Finley. Not again." "She wont touch her. I will make sure of that,and I will be training Finley myself" Lexa said.  
"I dont- " Clarke began,but was cut off again by Lexa "She needs to learn how to defend herself" Lexa explained,trying to get the importance of Finley's saftey in this matter across to Clarke. "Let me train her."  
"You promise not to let anything bad happen to her? Ever." Clarke asked "I swear,she will be under my complete protection. Nothing will happen to Finley while she is with me." Lexa said,and Clarke knew at the moment that she could trust the Commander. That no matter what happened,Finley would be safe and would never fall in the hands of the Ice Queen again. Atleast not while both Clarke and Lexa were still alive. "Then do what you need to do" Clarke replied.  
Lexa thanked Clarke for trusting her with training Finley. They shook on it just as Finley walked over and said she was getting hungry. Lexa smiled at the little girl,said that they would all go get something to eat together. Clarke jsut smiled at Lexa as they headed out of the room and down the hall.

Later that day Clarke walked into the Throne Room with Finley at her side. She saw Lexa sitting there talking to a group of kids. There must have been 5 or 6 of them,all a couple years older than Finley. They were gathered around listening to what Lexa had to say, Clarke knew before long Finley would be joining them. Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke,and stood up motioning for them to come closer. "Finley was bored and wanted to come see you" Clarke said,explaining her reason for being there.  
"Perfect timing" smiled Lexa,"I was just finishing up here."  
Lexa motioned for the kids to stand,which they did. She then told them they could all early a few minutes early,except for one of the boys with blond hair.  
He looked to be 11,maybe 12. "Clarke,this is Aden" Lexa explained.  
"Hello Aden." Clarke smiled "Im training him to be the Commander if anything should happen to me. I want you to know that he will also have Finley's best interest at heart."  
"I will protect her with my life." Aden said,never losing eye contact with Clarke.  
Clarke thanked Aden,just as the doors opened and Indra walked in. She started to say something to Lexa when she spotted Finley standing there. Indra said the little girls name,everyone turned eyes glued to Indra. "You know my daughter?" Clarke asked concerened.  
"I had no idea she was your daughter" Indra replied.  
"How do you know her then?" asked Clarke "I was with Bellamy and Kane when we came across her over a week ago. Bellamy brought her back to Arkadia where Lincoln and Octavia had been watching her until she ran away. They were able to find her after that,no matter how hard they searched. Indra said,explaining everything. Well...the more important details anyways.  
"Finley was taken by the Ice Queen" Lexa explained to Indra,but not going into any full details.  
"Does Bellamy know she's mine?" Clarke asked.  
"I dont know,I didnt even know till now" Indra said.  
"I told him Momma! " Finley said,speaking for the first time since they entered the room.  
"Shit. I got-I gotta go" Clarke said in an almost panic.  
"You cant leave Clarke!" Lexa replied,knowing that if Clarke wanted to leave,she wouldnt stop her.  
"I need air. I need to go for a walk,I'll come back...I promise I'll come back" Clarke headed towards the door mumbling about needing air,she quickly turned and looked at Finley who was standing next to Aden. "Watch her Aden" Clarke said before headed out the doors. "Be Careful Clarke!" Lexa yelled,but Clarke was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys for no uploads lately. I've been sick since last Wednesday! Hope you all enjoy this new Chapter! Keep up the reviews please.**

Clarke left Polis,and headed off into the woods. She wandered around for a while,not really having a plan on where she was going or what she was doing. Clarke thought about everything,letting her mind roam. She thought about leaving Arkadia,  
leaving Bellamy,having Finley and raising that little girl all alone,while trying to stay hidden. Now,everything Clarke has ever done was all crashing down on her,and she wasnt quite sure she could handle it. Clarke was so lost in her own thoughts that she didnt even realize that she ended up at the drop ship. Without even thinking she walked in and sat down,letting the memories consume her. They all came back to Finn,and for the first time Clarke let herself think about him,and what he would think about being a father?

Clarke hadnt even realized she had fallen asleep until she was woken by the sound of branches snapping outside of the drop ship.  
She sprung to her feet and made a run for the door,running right into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Clarke looked up at the sound of the voice. Her heart almost dropped at the sight of Bellamy. "Bellamy?" Clarke said hoping that this little reunion didnt last long. "Clarke? What are you doing here?| Bellamy asked concerened,and intrigued.  
"I was just leaving" said Clarke trying to push past Bellamy with no luck.  
"I've been looking for you" Bellamy told Clarke,as if he thought that was going to help convince her to stay and talk.  
"I figured as much" Clarke muttered, " I need to go."  
"We need to talk" Urged Bellamy,not ready to give up quite yet.  
"Yeah,of course" Clarke agreed. "Someday,I dont have time right now,I shoudlnt have been out this long"  
"Where have you been Clarke?" Bellamy asked,annoyed now.  
"Around" Clarke sighed,equally annoyed.  
"Seriously?" Bellamy shook his head,but was about to give up.  
"You're acting like you dont know." said Clarke, "I know you know about Finley." Clarke could see it on Bellmay's face that the mention of Finley changed everything. When he question how Clarke knew,that he knew,she brushed it off claiming it wasnt important. "She's the reason I started looking for you again,then I lost her too" Bellamy said defeated.  
"She's fine" Clarke whispered gently resting her hand on Bellamys "Is she with you?" Bellamy said looking around the drop ship.  
"She's not here Bellamy,but she's safe" Clarke promised "Where? What the hell is going on?" Bellamy said

Clarke sighed and decided to give Bellamy the short story of the current events. Leaving Lexa's name out of it at first. Clarke did however explain the events of the Ice Queen to Bellamy,as expected Bellamy was a little on edge and wanted to know where Finley was and how exactly she was safe when there was no one around to keep her that way. "Are you going to tell me where she is?" Bellamy pushed.  
"I shouldnt" Clarke responded.  
"Clarke" Urged Bellamy. Clarke sighed giving in, "She's in Polis with Lexa" "And you call that safe?" Bellamy scoffed.  
"Lexa wont hurt her" explained Clarke,knowing it was a loss cause. Bellamy would never believe that Lexa was the best for Finley.  
" Yeah,thats what you think. She betrayed you Clarke!" "I dont even care about that anymore! I forgive Lexa" "How could you leave an inncocent child with Lexa!" Bellamy yelled," Your child Clarke! Lexa is the reason Finn is dead! You think having his daughter around her is the best idea?"  
"How do you even know that Finley is Finn's child?" Clarke asked,ignoring everything else Bellamy just said about Lexa.  
"Then who's child is she?" Bellamy asked amused.  
"I have to go back to my child" Clarke said pushing past Bellamy and leaving the drop ship. Bellamy followed after her,grabbing Clarke's arm to stop her. "Give me a good reason why I should trust that leaving Finley in Polis is a good idea?" Bellamy said.

Clarke thought for a couple seconds,at first not wanting to even explain herself to Bellamy,but knowing that it was easier.  
"For starters,it isnt up to you to decide if its a good idea,she's my child and we have been doing just fine on out own. Secondly there is more to Finley then you will ever know! Now let me go,I need to see Finn" Clarke pulled her arm free from Bellamy and took off into the darkness. She knew Bellamy didnt follow her,but that didnt mean he wouldnt eventually come looking.

Clarke made the journey back to Polis. She found Aden and Finley sitting on the little chair reading. Lexa was standing a few feet away looking out the window into the darkness. "Dont you all look like a happy family in here" Clarke smiled. Lexa turned and locked eyes with Clarke,Aden put the book down as Finley looked up and grinned at her mom. "Momma! You were gone forever." Clarke walked over to Finley and gave her a kiss on the head explaining that she fell asleep on her walk.  
"Everything okay,Clarke?" Lexa asked genuinely concerened.  
"Fine" Clarke smiled,but Lexa knew something was up. She asked Aden to go get Finley ready for bed. Once the kids were out of the room,Lexa waited for a real answer,but Clarke started talking about Aden. " I didnt expect him to stay with Fin so long"  
"He never left Finley's side while you were gone. You asked him to look out for her,and that is what he did" Lexa explained.  
"He's a good kid" smiled Clarke.  
"The best" Lexa agree,"Now...Where were you really" Lexa said,deciding to push the topic.  
"I walked to the drop ship,I fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark" Clarke explained,Lexa knew that was only half the truth.  
"Did you achieve what you wanted?" Lexa asked.  
"I ran into Bellamy. I wasnt ready to see him. He doesnt think it safe for me to have Finley here" Clarke spilled,letting the truth all come out at once.  
"and what do you think? Lexa asked,scared to hear Clarke's response.  
"I think she's my daughter,and in the end I will always do whats best for her" Clarke replied with certainty.

Finley ran into the room,huge smile on her face,and clearly just out of the bath wearing a new nightgown. Clarke picked her and and gave her a little kiss. "Hey Princess" "Can I sleep with Aden tonight?" begged Finley "Doesnt Aden have to go home?" questioned Clarke,a little confused.  
"He is home" Finley smiled,trying to explain.  
"He Lives here? Im this building?" Clarke asked,looking from Finley to Lexa.  
"On this floor" Lexa explained.  
"I thought this was the Commanders floor" Clarke asked, "Your floor"  
"It is" Lexa laughed to herself. "Then..." began Clarke

"Aden is my son,Clarke"


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while since i've posted. Sorry I know this is a little (okay a lot) messy. I have quite a bit written,and im not sure what everyones reaction will be on alot of it. You will find out HOW Finley is a Night Blood. Roan some to Lexa and Clarke with a crazy idea...and some more. Please leave a review to let me know if I should bother continuing.**

Night Child 7

Clarke stood there looking at Lexa,not sure what,or if she wanted to say something. She glanced over at Aden who stood there in the after somewhat processing what Lexa had said,Clarke looked at Lexa. "Your Son?"  
Lexa didnt say anything just nodded her head. Clarke had hope she heard wrong,how could Aden be Lexa's son?  
How was that even possible. "How?" Clarke finally asked,realizing the moments the words were out of her mouth that she didnt really want to know the answer. That any possible scenerio couldnt be a good one.  
Lexa replied with a bit of humor in her voice," I think you know how,Clarke." "I mean I know how... but- Who? When?" Clarke spit out,coming to the conclussion that she really was more interested than she wanted to be. Lexa just shook her head and said it was a long story,one not meant for little ears. Clarke looked down at Finley,almost forgetting that the little girl was still in the room. "Why dont you and Aden go back to his room" Clarke smiled. Finley nodded and took off running with Aden right behind her.  
Clarke watched as the kids left,then turned and looked at Lexa. "The little ears are gone. We can talk"  
Lexa signed in defeat as she walked over to the seating area,and sat down. She motioned for Clarke to do the same. Once Clarke was seated,Lexa sighed and started to explain.  
"I wasnt very old when I had Aden. He wasnt that much older than Finley is now,when we first met." said Lexa "And you didnt think to mention that you had a son?" Clarke said,a little confused "Thats not something I wanted public. Not as the Commander." Lexa explain,Clarke could see the express on Lexa's face change as she talked about Aden. "He would have been used against me." Lexa finished. Clarke just nodded,understanding what it was like to do whatever you could to protect your child. She knew she would do what was needed for Finley. Just like Lexa would do for Aden.  
"As for Aden's father," Lexa started "That isnt something I really wish to speak about"  
"How old were you?" Clarke asked "That is also something I dont want to talk about" Lexa said,standing up and walking towards the window. She looked down at the city below. Clarke walked over and took her hand, "You said that Aden wasnt much older than Finley when we first met.  
That would make him 11? Maybe 12?" Lexa shook her head not wanting to answer,but did anyways.  
"He's 12"  
"And you're-" Clarke started but was cut off by Lexa "Clarke,I was young. Younger than I'd like to say. Thats another reason my son is kept a secret. There are not many people who know." Clarke could tell Lexa was getting angry,but pushed anyway.  
"How old Lexa?"  
"I was 11,okay? Do we need to talk about this?" Lexa shouted "No,I guess we dont" Clarke said in defeat. She wasnt going to push this any further,atleast not for tonight. She mumbled something about getting some sleep,then walked away leaving Lexa still standing there.

With Bellamy

When Bellamy got back to Arkadia,Octavia was tere waiting for him. He tried to walk away from her,but Octavia ran after him,  
grabbing him by the arm. "Where have you been?" Octavia demanded "Out" Bellamy said,shrugging her off.  
"Talk to me big brother. You look... I dont even know how you look" Octavia started,"You just dont look right"  
Bellamy stoped. He didnt look at Octavia,who he knew was staring him down. "I saw her," Was all he said before he started walking again. Octavia didnt give up and was only steps behind Bellamy. "Finley?"  
"Clarke" replied Bellamy "You saw Clarke?" OCtavia said,almost too loud. Bellamy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside so no one could over hear their conversation.  
"She was at the dropship...and before you say anything,dont ask why I was there" Bellamy said.  
"So she's fine? Why didnt you bring her home,Bel?" Octavia asked,curious.  
"Because thats not what she wants" "Then what does she want?" Octavia asked,a little annoyed. She just wanted her friend back,and Bellamy lost the one chance to do that.  
"Does anyone ever know what Clarke wants?" Bellamy asked, "she's a little messed up"  
"Where has she been?"  
"In Polis,with Lexa...she didnt say much though. Finley is safe though,Clarke has her" Bellamy explained "You need to bring them home Bel. Do you have a plan to get them out?" Octavia asked "Clarke trusts Lexa,so no I dont have a plan to get them out. I dont even know if Im going to try" "Fine,if you're not going to try I will. I'm going to Polis" Octavia said walking away. Bellamy grabbed her by the arm.  
"No you're not,O"  
"Someone needs to talk sense into her,and if its not you,its going to be me"

The Next Morning

Clarke woke up to the sun shining in the room. She sat up in the bed just as the doors flew opena nd Finley ran in with Lexa right behind her. Clarke smiled at the two of them together,she really could get use to waking up to them every morning.  
"Morning Momma!" Finley said jumped on the bed and giving Clarke a big hug. Clarke gave her daughter a kiss before smiling at Lexa who was standing a couple feet from the bed. "How was your morning?" Clarke asked.  
"Good Momma! We ate breakfast,then Aden had to leave for the day" Finley said pouting at the mention of Aden leaving. Clarke looked at Lexa silently asking where he had to go.  
"He had prior engagments" Lexa said,sitting down next to Finley on the bed.  
"I miss him" Finley said climbing off the bed and running to the window. "Maybe I can see him"  
"She's a special little girl Clarke" Lexa smiled "She really is. Its hard to believe that something so little can be your entire world" Clarke said looking over at Finley with a smile on her face. "I dont know if the choices I have made,and will make are the best for her" "You're her mom,no matter what choice you make its the right one. Remember that" Lexa smile taking Clarkes hand in hers "You think so?" Clarke said looking down at their joined hands.  
"I've spent countless night wondering if I did everything the right way for Aden. In the end he turned out to be an amazing kid.  
And thats all any mother could ask for"  
"I guess you're right" Clarke said,"If Finn turns out to be half the kid Aden is,I will be happy"  
Lexa smiled and turned her head towards the window. Her smiled faded when she didnt see Finley standing there anymore. Clarkes gaze immdietaly followed Lexa's. Her expression the same.  
"Finley?"


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke walked over to where Finley was standing minutes searched the room over and shook her head at Clarke,indicating that the little girl wasnt here. "Finley,this isnt funny!" Clarke yelled. "Wheres Aden?" "He's training with the other kids" Lexa responded,understanding what Clarke was getting at. Finley must have left to go see Aden. That was the only explanation. Clarke and Lexa both knew that Finley wandering arounf Polis alone wasnt a good idea.  
"Do you really think she went to find Aden?" Lexa asked,not really needing the answer "I hope thats where she went. The idea of anything else scares me too much" Clarke said,barely letting a tear slip. She wiped it away before Lexa could see. Or atleast she thought she had. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms. "We'll find her." Lexa pulled away looking Clarke in the eyes. "I'll go into the woods and see if she went to Aden. You search around the village" Clarke just nodded,not wanting to say anything else,in fear that she wouldnt be able to control the tears she was holding in.

In Arkadia

Octavia just finished saddling up her horse when Lincoln and Bellamy walked over. She looked at them both,but didnt say anything.  
She was about to mount the horse when Bellamy grabbed her hand. "I dont want to hear a word Bel" Octavia said shoving his hand off.  
"Im not here to stop you Octavia. Im here to tell you that you should go" Bellamy explained. The look on Octavia's face said everything.  
He didnt need to tell her that she could go,and she didnt appreciate him being here at all. "Dont give me that look O. I just need you to get there as fast as you can" Octavia all but rolled her eyes as she got on the horse,looking down at Bellamy. "Whats wrong? What changed?"  
"Pike and some Soldiers left during the night. They were headed to Polis." Bellamy started,he could tell Octavia was processing what he said. Pike going to Polis was not a good thing. Atleast not for Clarke. "I havent figured out why,ut Lincoln overheard some of the guards talking.  
Pike is going to try and start a war,and Clarke needs to know. She needs to get herself and Finley out of there."  
"You think Pike is going to start a war over nothing? We've had peace,or atleast and understanding for a few years" Octavia said,confused.  
Lincoln walked over to the horse,taking Octavia's hand in his. "Somethings changed,and we're not sure what" "Then enough talking,I have to go" Octavia let go of Lincolns hand,and the horse took off. The gates opened,and Octavia was gone. Bellamy just hoped that it wasnt too late for Clarke and Finley.

In Polis

Clarke and Lexa were about to exit the tower when someone walked up to Lexa and informed her the surrounding woods were on fire. "I need to get Aden" Lexa said in a panic,it was the first time Clarke actual saw that Lexa was scared,and she understood that feeling all too well. Finley was missing,and there was a fire in the woods. The woods where Aden was,and more than likely Finley.  
"I'm coming with you" Clarke responded "Search the village. If she is with Aden,you know I will get her too.I promise I wont leave her Clarke" Clarke knew that Lexa would do whatever she had to,for both Aden and Finley. But that didnt stop her for hesisting before she nodded at Lexa,and running off in the opposite direction.

Lexa watched for a second as Clarke ran off into the running crowd.  
Then she ran towards the woods,where she knew Aden and the other kids would be. The further she got,the bigger the flames got,the thicking smoke made it hard to see,but Lexa refused to give up. She called out for Aden and Finley,with no response. Lexa ran alittle further,  
and saw Aden with a couple other kids,and Titus. They were walking towards her. Lexa smiled, "Aden. We need to go. Wheres Finley?"  
"She's not with me" Aden replied, "I havent seen her since I left earlier"  
"I need to find her,Aden go home" Lexa said "No,if Finley is gone,Im helping"  
"This is not the time to fight with me. This is serious Aden,and I dont want you to die out here! Go find Clarke"  
Titus spoke up telling Lexa to let Aden help. That he would take the other kids back to safety. Lexa didnt want to waste anymore time arging and agreed. She grabbed Aden's hand not wanting to let him get lost in the overwhelming smoke.  
"We dont have much time,Aden"  
"What if Finley is out here?" Aden asked "She's not" Lexa replied leading Aden on a different path. "How do you know,mom?" Aden asked concerned. Lexa stopped for a second and looked at her son. "I dont Aden"

Lexa was about to head in another direction to look for Finley whe she felt a hand around her mouth. She tried to hold onto Aden,but he was pulled away from her. She started fighting hard when she saw someone holding Aden. He wasnt giving up his fight either.

With Finley

Finley ran throigh the flame filled woods,coughing as smoke filled her lungs. She heard yelling,and took off in a new direction. She stopped when she saw Lexa being held down by men she had never seen before. But she knew that they werent grounders. Across from Lexa was Aden,who was on his knees,with his hands chained together. Tears started falling down Finley's cheeks as she watch two people she cared about being hurt. Before realizing what was even happening,Finley was walking towards them. "STOP IT" She screamed,getting everyones attention. There were a few mumbled couldnt make out much,but she heard the name Pike,and knew that was the name of the man walking towards her. The man that was hurting Lexa and Aden,and it needed to stop. " .Alone!" Finley shouted,suddenly not scared anymore. All that matter was protecting Lexa and Aden. She knew she was little,but knew what needed to be done.  
"What are you gonna do,grounder" Pike said,a smirk on his face.  
"I will kill you" The anger inside Finley was unlike anything she had ever felt before,did she really want to kill this man? Could she do it?  
She would try,if it meant saving Lexa. Saving Aden.  
"You and what Army?" Pike said,grabbing Finley by the front of her shirt. "You're little. Im big. Who do you think is going to win this war?"  
"Put the child down,Pike" Heads turned,and everyone saw Octavia standing there. She was ready for a fight.  
"What are you doing here Octavia. This is not your fight" Pike yelled,not losing his grip on Finley.  
"Doesnt matter,you hurt that child and you wont live to see another second. There will be too many people waiting in line to kill you" Octavia said,  
not moving any closer in fear of what Pike would do to Finley. He was unpredictable,Octavia knew that.  
"Whats so special about this child" Pike scoffed,"She doesnt look special"  
"Hey Finley,wheres your momma?" Octavia asked,Finley turned her head towards Octavia but didnt say a word.  
"I think im going to hold onto this one a little bit longer" Pike said,as he started to drag Finley away. He motioned for the rest of the men to follow him as he headed deeper into the woods. Finley was screaming in his arms. Octavia chased after them,but they were lost in the smoke.  
She turned back and went to Lexa and Aden. "Are you both alright?" Octavia asked as she took the chains off Aden. Then moved on to Lexa "Where is she" Lexa asked getting to her feet,and taking Aden by the hand.  
"I lost them" Octavia said in defeat "I promised Clarke" Lexa said "You're a mess,Lexa you need to rest"  
"I need to get Finley. She needs me"


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to go after her!" Lexa yelled,but not moving at all. Octavia grabbed ahold of her arm dragging her back to Polis.  
"No you're not," Octavia said."You arent in any shape to be going anywhere but bed"  
"She's right" Aden piped up,knowing the dangers out being out here much longer. The voices of Trikru,who were already working on putting the fire out filled the air. "I am Commander,and I let that little girl go!" Lexa cried,but knew Octavia and Aden were right. She wasnt going to admit that to them though. Octavia shook her head and continuted to shoved Lexa towards fresh air. "You wont do yuorself or Finley any good if you pass out."  
"I will go look for her,just go home" Aden said,knowing his mom would never allow that,but knew he needed to try anyways. Finley was like his little sister,and if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. He knew Lexa wouldnt either.  
"NO!" Lexa shouted,no surprise to Aden at all.  
"Look,nobody is going anywhere right now,okay? Chasing after Pike isnt going to get us anywhere."  
Lexa pulled her arm from Octavia's grip. "What do you want us to do? Nothing?" Lexa asked outraged at the idea of not looking for Finley. "That is Clarkes daughter"  
"Im aware of that" Octavia sighed giving up. Lexa was in no shape to go running around the woods. Pike would kill her the minute he set eyes on her again. Aden wasnt a choice either. "Go back to Clarke. I'll go find Finley" Lexa silently nodded and took Adens hand. Octavia disappeared into the smoke,and the mother son duo headed back to Polis.

With Clarke

Clarke searched everywhere she though Finley could be,or hid. She stopped when she spotted the little girl from a distance. She was looking at handmade jewlery at a small shop. She ran up,grabbing the girls arm and turning her around. Clarkes heart dropped when she realized it wasnt Finley. "Im sorry" "Its okay" the little girl said,smiling at Clarke. An older girl,walked up and grabbed the younger one by the hand.  
"Im sorry if she bothered you" The older girl said looking up at Clarke. "She ran off"  
Clarke couldnt even speak. Looking at the older girl infront of her was just like looking at Finley. Only,what she imagined Finley would look like a couple years from now. The same dark blue eyes,dark blonde hair;and that smile. The smile that was identical to Finley's.  
The resemblance was almost scary. When Clarke did find words,all she could manage to get out was,"Whats your name?"  
"Wren,this is my little sister Echo" she replied with a slight smile on her face. Without another word the two girls walked away hand in hand. Clarke head her name being called and turned to see Lexa and Aden walking towards her. Clarkes heart dropped when she noticed that Finley wasnt with them,and Lexa was visably hurt."Wheres Finley?"  
"Can we go back to my room and speak" Lexa asked,not wanting to discuss anything out in the open where anyone could listen in.  
"Lexa?" Clarke questioned.  
Lexa just shook her head,taking Clarke by the hand they walked back to Lexa's room with Aden following.  
"Whats going on?" Clarke asked taking a seat,"and why do you look like you've just been in a fight?"  
"She was" Aden said,stilling standing by the door.  
"Aden,thats enough. I'm fine Clarke" Lexa said "Dont lie to her. They were going to kill you. Kill me." Aden said,clearly annoyed at his mothers lack of truth. This was serious and he knew Clarke had every right in the world to know.  
"What? Who tried to kill you?" Clarke said,trying not to freak out. Atleast on the outside.  
"Pike" sighed Lexa,"Finley was there,he took her."  
"I have to go find her" Clarke shouted as she got up and ran to the door. Aden stepped out blocking her way,Lexa grabbed her arm pulled her back into the room sitting them both down.  
"Let Octavia do that. She knows Pike" "I cant just sit here while my baby is out there Lexa" Clarke said,trying her hardest not to cry. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms holding her tight. It was a few minutes before she pulled away and looked Clarke in the eyes.  
"You cant find Finley if you dont know where to look" "You dont have to look" said a voice coming from the doorway. Clarke and Lexa turned to see Bellamy standing there with Finley cradled in his arms. Clarke got up and ran over to her little girl. "are you okay,Princess?"  
"I dont feel good,momma" Finley cried. Clarke took Finley from Bellamy and held her little girl tightly,never wanting to let go of her again. Finley rested her head on Clarkes shoulder,just wanting the comfort of her mom.  
"Everything will be okay" Clarke whispered," I wont let anything bad happen to you,Finley"  
"Clarke?" Aden said,poking his head around Bellamy reminding everyone that he was still in the room. Clarke turned and looked at Aden,but didnt say a word,"theres something wrong with Fin,her eyes" "What?" Clarke said pulling Finley back,looking at the blood that was coming from the little girls eyes.  
"Lay her on the bed" Lexa said. Clarke listened and walked to the bed gently laying Finley down. "Biological warfare" was all Lexa said,and Clarke knew what they were dealing with.  
"Similar to what was used when we first landed?" Clarke asked,already knowing the answer. Lexa didnt even have to answer,but she did anyway "Very similiar,if not exactly" Lexa looked at Bellamy,"does Pike have something like that?"  
"Not that I'm aware of" Bellamy replied.  
"Aden stay with Finley. Dont touch her." Lexa said leading Clarke and Bellamy out of the room.  
"Is there anything I can do" Clarke asked.  
"It needs to run its course,she'll be okay" "If it doesnt kill her first" "Clarke..." Lexa said,not really sure what the right thing to say was. How would she feel if Aden was the one laying in the bed.  
"I just said what you're thinking Lexa. The look on your face says it all. You're worried" Clarke screamed.  
"Of course i'm worried! Thats your daughter laying in that bed,part of you Clarke!" "They did this on purpose" bellamy said," They knew someone would go after the child,she was took easily found"  
"Where was she when you found her?" Lexa asked. "She wasnt that far,I ran into Octavia. We found her together. Octavia ran after Pike" Bellamy said "So she didnt touch Finley then?"  
"No" Bellamy replied "Good. The less this spread the better. You need to go down a couple rooms and wash up. Spend the night in there" Lexa said to Bellamy.  
Not wanting him here,but also not wanting this sickness to spread.  
"What about you two?" asked Bellamy "Im staying with my daughter"  
"I am too"  
"Tell me if anything changes?" asked Bellamy as he headed down towards the room Lexa had indicated. Clarke just nodded and walked into the bedroom Lexa. Lexa told Aden to go to his room and washup and stay there. He nooded and left. Lexa grabbed a wet cloth and put it on Finley's forhead and sat on the bed with Clarke,a small distance from Finley.  
"She will be alright,Clarke" Lexa smiled a little "I hope you're right" Clarke sighed."Lexa?"  
"Yeah?" Lexa asked,readjusting the cloth on Finley's forhead  
"Can I ask you a strange question?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: would love to get some reviews,is anyone even still reading this? Do you want longer chapters?  
This story from here will have alot of ups and downs. **

Lexa was silent for a few seconds before looking at Clarke. "What is the question?"  
Clarke reached out and brushed hair from Finley's face,as the little girl drifted off to sleep. "I saw these girls,sisters,while I was looking for Finley"  
"Not exactly uncommon around here Clarke" Lexa said,knowing their was more to the story than just these two sisters.  
"The older girl,she looked exactly like Finley,just a few years older" Clarke began,"I'm not sure why I'm bringing this up"  
"Are you sure they didnt just have similiar features?" Lexa asked,curious. She adjusted herself on the bed,laying down next to Finley.  
Clarke was laying on the opposite side,just looking at Finley. Watching the little girl sleep,she looked up at Lexa to answer.  
"If I didnt know better I would swear they were sisters" "Do you know her name?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke hesitated before giving Lexa the name of both girls. She knew Lexa would do whatever it took to find them,all because Clarke was curious. Lexa just nodded and told Clarke she would look into it. "Why dont you get some sleep" Lexa smiled,"I'll be here when you wake"  
"Im not tired" argued Clarke.  
Lexa just laughed,"Maybe not right now,but you need to keep your energy up for when Finley is better."  
"I guess you're right" Clarke began,"but you need to sleep too." The conversation ended their,both girls were silent and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning Clarke woke to the sound of a little voice,she opened her eyes and smiled at Finley. she was sitting up in the bed,looking better than she did overnight. "How you feeling,Princess?" Clarke asked,feeling Finley's forehead. It wasnt nearly as warm either.  
"Im hungry" Finley said. A good sign Clarke thought. The worst was hopefully behind them now. "Her fever broke just before sunrise" Clarke followed Lexa's voice and saw her standing by the window. The sun was shining through. It wasnt the first time Clarke that Lexa was beautiful,but it might have been one of the first moments Clarke wanted to admit that she was in love with Lexa,and that she has been for awhile.  
"She's going to be fine" Clarke smiled.  
"She is" Lexa smiled,not moving from the window.  
"Did you sleep long?" Clarke asked concerned.  
"An hour,if that" Lexa said,"Finley woke up a couple times during the night. I kept her cool"  
"You should have woken me" Clarke argued. "You need sleep too"  
"I will sleep later,I promise"

The door to the room opened and Aden walked. He smiled when he saw Finley looking better than the last time he saw her.  
His gaze went to his mom,"Titus wants you in the Throne room"  
"I'll be right there,Aden" Lexa responded finally moving from her place near the window.  
"He wants Clarke too" Aden said walking over to the bed and smiled at Finley,he held out a small carved wooden Bear and Finley took it. "How you feeling,little Bear?"  
"Better" Finley replied looking at the Bear in her hands. Aden looked at Clarke."I'll stay with her,not a problem"  
Clarke mumbled a 'thank you' before walking out of the room with Lexa. One thing she never had to worry about was Finley when she was with Aden. "He's so good with her" Clarke commented.  
"He loved her" Lexa said.  
"I can tell,and Fin loves him" Clarke smiled. "Is Bellamy still here?" she asked,part of her...okay more than part of her hoping that he wasnt still lurking around.  
"No,he left sometime during the night." Clarke was releaved to hear that.

They walked the rest of the way to the Throne Room in silent. When they got there the doors opened for them. Titus and Roan were standing there,along with the two sister. Wren and Echo.  
"I told you I would find them" Roan stood up saying,cocky as ever. Lexa just rolled her eyes and dismissed both Roan and Titus.  
Titus started to put up a fight but Lexa shut him down,telling him in no uncertain words that he was told to leave. Without another word Roan and Titus both left the room closing the doors behind them. Clarke and Lexa were now alone with the two little girls. Neither of them to sure what to even say at this point. It all seemed easier when this was just an idea,not a reality.  
"Whats going on?" Wren asked,standing infront of her sister.  
"I just want to asked you some questions" Lexa started,"I promise it wont take long" "Okay" Wren replied,still keeping Echo behind her. "Wh-" Lexa started,but was cut off when the doors flew open and an angry looking man walked in. He wasnt really old enough to be called a man,but Lexa also would call him a boy. He had sandy bond hair,matching Wrens.  
"Come on girls" He shouted,heading straight towards the children.  
"I'm not done with them" Lexa said "Yes,you are. I dont care who you are,you have no right to just take my sisters" "Sisters" Lexa questioned. Not realizing that the girls had a brother,realizing that she didnt know a thing about these girls at all. "I only have a few questions"  
"Fine" He answered "A few questions and we're gone" "Whats your name" Clarke asked,finally speaking for the first time. The guy looked at her for the first time since he entered the room. His face dropped,before looking at the girls and then back at Clarke.  
"I think its time to leave" He said taking Echo's hand.  
"Wait!" Clarke shouted "What are you hiding?" Lexa demanded,wanting to know why the sight of Clarke spooked him.  
"Im hiding more than you will ever know" he answered "Tell us" Lexa said with a stern voice,she wasnt letting him leave this room without answers. "What do you want to know?" He asked finally starting to give in.  
"For starters,why do you look for scared of Clarke? Its me you should fear"  
"Wanheada" was the only response he came out with,but Lexa caught the slight hestiation in his voice. "Next question"  
"Whats your name?" Lexa asked.  
"Indigo. Next" This guy was almost as cocky as Roan Lexa thought to herself. Almost,Lexa would beat him down and get the truth from him.

The next question came from Clarke,who was becoming more impatient with every passing second,"I want to know why my daughter looks so much like Wren"  
"Are you sure you're ready for the answer?" Indigo laughed, "I mean...we can talk about something else"  
"Do you even have an answer" Clarke yelled,no longer wanting to play these games. Indigo looked at his little sisters,deciding if it was worth telling the truth. He looked back at Clarke and Lexa with an exaggerated sigh."Its a long story,how long do you have?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay,got a little review on the last chapter about formatting. So,I tried this. Let me know if this is better?**  
 **-postive/constructive reviews are appreciated.**

Indigo looked at his little sisters,deciding if it was worth telling the truth. He looked back at Clarke and Lexa with an exaggerated sigh."Its a long story,how long do you have?"

"I have time" Clarke said annoyed,"I dont care how long the story is. I want to know,I want it all"

Indigo shrugged as if to say 'I warned you',the proceeded to tell the story. "I was 15 when it all went down. Thats probably why you dont recognize me."

"What?" Clarke said more than a little confused

"We've met Clarke." Indigo began,"The day you had your baby. Do you remember?"

"Oh My God!" Clarke said,realizing just where she's seen Indigo before.

"What" said Lexa,concerned.

"He was there after I had Finley." Clarke began,the memories of Finleys birth floating around her head. "I was hunting when I knew something wasnt right with the baby,and tried making it back to the cave. I tripped on something and fell."

"My mother found you,you woke not long after we got you settled" Indigo said "She helped you give birth"

"She took Finley from me right after she was born to get her cleaned up. You brought her back to me" Clarke said remembering that small little detail from that night.

"I brought a baby back to you"

"What?" Clarke was still a little confused. Why was Indigo beating around the bush so much. Was it really that hard to just tell the truth?

"I didnt bring your child back to you" Indigo bega,Clarkes heart dropped. "When my mom took your baby to get cleaned off,she asked me to switch them"

"Switch them?" Clarke said. "Switch who?"

"My sister,for your daughter" Indigo said looking down at Echo,then back at Clarke. "My baby sister was a week old at the time. She was a Night Blood. My mom asked me to bring Echo and give her to you so that she would be raised without knowing. Without anyone knowing."

"You took my baby?" Clarke shouted,it took all she had not to kill Indigo right there.

Indigo sighed,it was almost a minute before he spoke again. "It was wrong,I see that. Expecially now that Ech- Finley is living here.  
Being raised to be the next Commander." Indigo glared at Lexa,there was no doubt that he harboured,hate? Resentment? Both,towards Lexa.

"Finley isnt in line to be the next anything" Lexa said in defense of her choices,"She is being trained as a warrior,because that is her birthright." Lexa would have had a few more choice words for Indigo but a little voice spoke up.

Echo looked over at Clarke. "So you're my real mom?" Clarke just looked at Echo,how could this little girl be hers?  
How could everything change so much,in so little time. She knew she would love Echo just as much as she loved Finley,but what would happen? She couldnt just switch them back,not after all these years. Could she rip Echo from her family? Clarke knew that she couldnt,wouldnt,give up Finley.

Clarke just smiled at Echo,"I guess so,little one"

"Now What?" Wren spoke up,asking the question that was on everyones mind.

"I dont know" Clarke said honestly. She just wanted to go back in time. Before any of this came out. The truth hurts.

"We can switch them back" The words flew out of Indigos mouth,as if he didnt even care if he lost Echo. "You take Echo,Wren and I will leave with Finley"

"What?" Wren shouted

"Not Happening. Im not letting Finley go. I'm also not letting Echo go." Clarke said,she would fight for both if she had to,and she knew Lexa would back her up.

"You know what,keep them both. I dont even care,she's been nothing but a burden since mother died." Indgio turned to leave,motioning for Wren to follow. "Come Wren. We're going home! NOW!" he yelled,but Wren didnt budge.

"Wren?" Echo said looking up at her big sister.

"Now Wren" Indigo shouted.

Wren was torn between her brother and sister. She didnt want Indigo to be mad at her if she stay,but she also didnt want to leave Echo. "I-" Wren began looking from Echo,who had tears falling down her cheeks,over to Indigo who looked like he was about to kill someone. That someone right now,being unknown. "I cant leave her!"

"She's not your sister" Indigo said,shifting his weight. Wren knew he was going to grab her.

"She is my sister,and she's scared"

"What are you going to do Wren,these people dont want you!" Indigo grabbed Wren's arm a little too hard. She winced at the pain but didnt make a sound. He looked her in the eyes."If you dont come with me,no one will ever want you"

"Thats a lie" Lexa said,walking over and physically removing Indigo's hand from Wren. Without another word Lexa took Wren by the hand and lead her out of the room. Clarke followed them out with Echo at her side. Lexa said something to the guard stationed outside of the Throne Room,and the 4 of them made their way to Lexa's room.

"Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asked the moment they were behind closed doors.

"Honestly? Im in shock,what are we going to do Lexa?" Clarke asked looking at the two little girls that were standing together,both looking terrified.

Lexa looked at the girls and gave them a little smile. "We make them feel at home. Wren,are you okay?"

Wren nodded,letting a tear escape. "Why was he being so mean?"

"I dont know little one" Lexa kneeled down so she was eye level with Wren. "You're wanted,dont ever forget that."

Wren leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lexa,and just held on tight. Lexa held the little girl,and she would for as long as Wren needed her too. "It's going to be okay"

Clarke smiled at the two of them,knowing in time,everything would be okay. She placed her hand gently on Lexa's shoulder,before heading to the door. "Im going to check on Finley,I'll be back"

"Wait! We'll come with you" Lexa stood up taking Wren and Echo by the hands. The four of them walked out of the room and down the hall to Clarke's room. When they walked in they saw Aden sitting on the bed looking through an old book,Finley asleep beside him.  
He looked up when he heard them enter the room.

"Hey!"

"How was she?" Clarke asked,knowing the answer before Aden even replied. Finley was fine,she was always fine when she was with Aden. Her brother. "Thanks for watching her Aden"

"Anytime" Aden smile,then turned his attention to Wren and Echo. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" Lexa answered quickly.

"I know you're lying" Aden said,then shrugged it off. "I know you'll tell me when the times right though"

"Can you show Wren and Echo around please" Lexa asked

"I guess so?" Aden said,a little confused.

"I will explain soon,Aden" Lexa said.

"I know you will" he said,then looked at the girls. "Come with me"

"Do not leave the tower" the tone in Lexa's voice told Aden that his wasnt to disobey his mothers order. He just nodded before leaving with the two girls closely behind him.

"What are we going to do about them?" Clarke asked walking over to the couch and sitting down. Lexa walked over and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to raise my daughter. But its not that simple,its been 6 years. She doesnt know me. How is Finely going to feel?  
What about Wren" nearly everything Clarke thought about this situation spilled out.

"You're thinking too much Clarke" Lexa smiled,placing her hand in Clarkes.

"Maybe"

"Just take it day by day. Dont force Finley into anything. Dont force Echo into anything. They will adjust"

"And Wren?"

"It will all work out,I promise" Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke. In that moment she knew that Lexa was right.  
Everything was going to be,it was just going to take time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Honestly,dont even know what happened. Sorry its been ages for a new chapter!  
Reviews are always nice**

Aden walked into the room and looked at Lexa and Clarke. Wren and Echo were at his side,looking a little bit better than earlier. Lexa looked over at them and smiled. "yes?" Lexa said hoping that the kids would have been gone a little longer than they were.

"They are hungry" Aden said casually,walking further into the room,the girls staying right next to him.

"Well I guess we better go get something to eat" Lexa said getting to her feet and walking over to the kids.

Wren back away a couple steps,pulling Echo with her. "You dont have to feed us. It's okay"

"Of course I dont have to feed you," Lexa said.,"I dont have to do anything I dont want to,and I want to make sure you eat." Without another word Lexa made arrangements to have food brought up to the room. Everyone sat around the small table to eat. Wren and Echo sat on one side,across from Aden and Finley. Clarke and ELxa sat on either end.

"This looks yummy!"Echo smiled as she started shoveling food into her mouth.

"Slow down,Echo" Clarke said conerned at how fast the child was eating. "Looks like you havent eaten in days"

"Sorry" Echo looked up at Clarke and frowned. "I just havent ea-" Echo stopped when Wren kicked her from under the table and mutter something that sounded like 'no' to her sister.

"Im sorry,I will slow down" Echo apologized.

"Whats going on?" Clarked asked,becoming more and more concerned with this child. A Child that was her's and she had no idea what this little girl was going through,or had been through.

"Nothing" Wren answered for Echo.

Clarke was about to speak when the Titus walked into the room followed by Bellamy. Echo jumped out of her seat and hid behind Clarke. "Whats wrong,Echo?" Clarked asked pulling the little out from behind her.

"She's fine" Wren answered for her sister,yet again.

"Titus" Lexa said,looking at Titus and Bellamy. Her eyes,asking why he dare interupt them.

"He" Titus said looking at Bellamy, " insisted on seeing Clarke. I'm sorry" Clarke thanked Titus,before he turned and left them.

"What do you want Bellamy?" Clarked asked,more than just a little annoyed.

"I want to talk to you,Clarke" Bellamy said,a hint of urgency in his voice. "Who are they?" Bellamy asked looking over at Wren and Echo.

"That doesnt matter. Atleast not to you" Clarked replied,not interested in explaining the situation right now.

"Fine. Can we atleast talk? Please" Bellamy said,almost begging.

"Say what you need to" Clarke said,not budging from her seat.

"Alone. Can we talk alone."

Clarke nodded,and without a word she stood up and lead Bellamy into an empty room at the end of the long hallway. She really didnt care what Bellamy had to say. However part of her was curious.

"When are you coming home?

Not the conversation Clarke was expecting,or even wanting to have. Atleast not right now,and definitely not with Bellamy.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked,playing along.

"I mean when are you coming back to Arkadia. Home." Bellamy placed alot of emphasis on the word home,which almost made Clarke laugh. "Your mother has been so worried about you."

That got Clarke's attention. Her eyes widened as she looked at Bellamy. "You havent told her where I am,have you?"

"No,but I want to. I really want to"

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. If her mother never knew where she was,that would be great. "Im not going back,Bellamy.  
I dont belong there"

"And you think you belong here?" Bellmay let out a small laugh. Amused at the thought of Clarke thinking she belonged in Polis.

"Im happy here" Clarke started, "Happier than I have been in the longest time"

"Clarke,please think about it? She deserves to know about Finley"

"You're right,she does. Someday. Not today,and not tomorrow either"

Bellamy turned and headed to the entrance of the room. Clarke spoke up before he was gone. "Why did you come back here?"

Bellamy looked at Clarke dead in the eyes and just shrugged. "I dont know"

"You coming back here,it was a mistake. You need to leave and never return"

"Clarke-" Bellamy began,but was cut off

"Im happy here. Finley is happy here. This is where she needs to be" There was a tone in Clarke's voice that challenged Bellamy to argue,but he did anyway.

"What about you? Is this where you need to be?

"Yes" Clarke replied,not a doubt in her mind about the answer

"Alright"

"Youre going to just accept that?"

"Under one condition" Bellamy said,before Clarke could ask what,he continued "Bring Finley to Arkadia. Even just for a day"

"Maybe" Clarke replied,honestly not even considering bringing Finley anywhere.

"Say yes,and I will leave you alone"

"I cant just say yes. There are too many factors to consider"

Bellamy walked towards Clarke,filling the small distance between the two of them. He looked her dead in the eyes before speaking again. "Im asking for one thing. It not even for me." Bellamy said,grabbing Clarke's hand. "Its for you,for Finley and for your mother. Just say yes"

Clarke did say a word just nodded her head in agreement. Before Clarke knew what was happening Bellamy was kissing her.  
One thing led to another,and clothes started to hit the floor. Clarke regretting everything,but not being able to stop.

Finley was fidgeting in her seat,having a hard time sitting still. Lexa looked at her, "are you done,Fin?"

"I gotta go pee!"

Lexa laughed as she excused the little girl from the table. Finley thanked her before taking off. Once Finley was gone,Lexa turned her attention to Wren and Echo. "Are you girls done?"

"Yes" Wren replied.

"You hardly touched your food,Wren" Lexa replied glancing at Wrens plate that look nearly untouched.

"Im not really hungry" Wren replied

"I'll eat it for you!" Echo said,the food infront of her completely gone.

"NO!" Wren yelled,this caused Echo's eyes to fill up with tears.

Before Lexa could say anything to Wren for yelling at her sister,the door flew open for the second time. Roan stood there a grin on his face. "We need to talk Commander"

Titus poked his head around Roan and looked at Lexa apologetically. "Sorry,he demanded to see you Commander"

"Its okay,Titus" Lexa said excusing Titus. "What do you want Roan?"

"I need to talk to you. You and Wanheda,I know she's been taking up residence here for a little while"

"Clakre is not here right now" Lexa replied

"I see that. Where is she?" Roan said annoyed

"She's speaking with Bellamy right now"

"I'll wait then." Roan smiled then sat down at the table looking at the three kids,then back to Lexa "So how are all the little ones?"

"Fine" Lexa replied,then looked at Aden. "Can you take Wren and Echo to wash up. Check on Finley too"

Aden nodded before leaving the room with Wren and Echo. Roan watched as they left,once they were out of earshot he looked up at Lexa."Rumor has it that their brother wasnt too good to them since their mother died"

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked.

"I mean he hits them,thats what I heard anyway. Talk to them about it. Im sure they'll tell you,on second thought talk to the little one. She wont know how to lie"

"I will,later. Now what do you want?"

"I'll just wait for Clarke to get here" Roan smirked

Lexa just rolled her eyes. "You're being difficult. I will go get her"

Lexa got up and walked down the hall,when she opened the door her jaw dropped in pure shock.

"I-Im sorry" Lexa stuttered not sure what to say,what to think.

"This isnt what- Okay this is.." Clarke began. "Im sorry"

"Doesnt matter,Roan want to speak with us"

"I'll be right there."

Lexa didnt say another word,just turned and walked back to her room. Roan just looked at her,but she gave him a look that dared him to even ask. A few minutes later Clarke walked in.

"Wheres Bellamy" Lexa asked

"He Left" Clarke replied,hoping that was the end of that conversation,and it was.

Lexa looked over at Roan, "Clarke is here. Whats so importannt?"

"Ive had this crazy idea in my head for the past couple days that I just cant seem to shake."

"Are you hearing voices?" Clarke asked "Because we cant help with that"

"Well arent you a little ball of ha-ha. No,I need an heir"

"Then you might wanna go out and find yourseldf a nice little lady friend"

"Im actually not interested in settling down with no one,which means I cant produce a child with just anyone"

"Then I guess you have problem" Lexa said matter-of-factly.

"No,I dont. Not really. I think we should have a baby"

"We?" Clarke asked confused "Last I checked it only took two to make a baby. Why am I here"

"Did you hit your head,Roan" Lexa asked.

"Before you say no. Just hear me out"

"Im listening" Lexa said,hoping Roan had some sort of point to all this.

"If we have a child,you know what that means? For Triku? For Azgeda?"

"No?"

"An heir that has the interest of both sides at heart" Roan started,"its the answer we've been needing"

"Well I dont know why I need to here for this" Clarke said,starting to back out of the room. "Sounds kind of personal"

"I want to heirs" Roan said,stopping Clarke

"Someone's getting a little greedy" Clarke smirked. "But you're insane"

"The perfect leader" Lexa whispered to herself,but Clarke's head shot up and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked.

"Roan is onto something,Clarke"

"No,No,No!"

"Look I dont like the idea of having a child with him,but it could change the future"

"You cant seriosuly be considering brigning a child into this world with ROAN as the father" Clarke yelled.

"You do reazlie Im right here,right?" Roan asked waiting,hoping for an answer

"Well aware,you're kinda of hard to miss"

"Im in" Lexa said,looking at Roan.

"Wanheda?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Clarke? What do you say?" Roan asked,finally using her name.

"Damnit. Damn you." Clarke mutter.

"Clarke,will you have my child" Roan smirked.

"Fine"


	13. Chapter 13

**reviews are always welcomed! Feedback is awesome**

Later that night Clarke was sitting by the window gazing out at the night sky when Lexa walked in. Clarke didnt realize she was there until Lexa reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hey" Lexa whispered,a hint of a smile on her face.

Clarke turned her head and smiled at Lexa,returning the greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

Clarke replied the smile fading from her face, "im fine"

"If you dont want to go along with this plans of Roan's,you dont have to."

"neither do you,Lexa" Clarke said turning her gaze back to the night sky. The stars were shinning bright,almost made Clarke miss being on the Ark. Almost. "I know I dont" Lexa whispered. "But Roan has a point"

Clarke snapped her head towards Lexa,almost as if she was angry. She wasnt though,she wasnt sure how she felt. "Raising a child to become the next King or Queen. The next Commander?"

"It will unite Azgeda and Trikru"

"I get that,I really do." Clarke said almost defeated. "Where do I fit into this?"

"I'm honestly not sure" Lexa began. "I feel like his mind is thinking the worse in every situation. If anything was to happen to the first child...we ha-"

Clarke stopped Lexa right there,she didnt even want her to continue. "Back up? We have back up...a fail safe."

"I didnt mean it like that" Lexa apologized. "Like I said,yo dont have to do it Clarke."

"Im going to do it"

"Really?" Lexa asked a little surprised. She thought that Clarke would have backed out once she had time to think about it a little bit longer.

"Yeah..." Clarke started. She took a deep breath,thinking carefully about what she was about say next. "Im sorry about what you walked in on earlier."

"Did it mean anything?" Lexa asked,secretly fearing the worst.

"It meant nothing,not a thing" Clarke said,a sincerity in her voice.

"Then dont worry about it. What did he want anyway?"

Clarke filled Lexa in on the converation she had with Bellamy. How he wanted her and Finley to go home,that she belonged back at Arkadia. Lexa mumbled something that Clarke didnt quite catch,before looking down at the floor. Clarke reached her hand up and forced Lexa to look her in the eyes. "I told him that I'm happy here. That Finley is happy here."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Lexa couldnt help but smile.

"He wants me to bring her back to Arkadia to officially meet my mom. They're met,but neither had any idea"

"Are you going to go?" Lexa asked. She knew that if Clarke wanted to go,she would. She just hoped that if she did,and if Abby met Finley,that Clarke didnt decide to stay in Arkadia. With her real family.

"Its complicated" Clarke said

"Echo?"

"i couldnt even tell Bellamy the truth about whats happening. How would I even begin to tell my mother?"

"We have bigger issues than that,right now" Lexa said. She didnt want to tell Clarke what Roan told her about the girls.  
However,Clarke needed to know the truth. "While we were waiting for you...Roan told me that Indigo hit the girls"

"What?"

"Roan said its been happening since their mother died. I havent talked to the girls about it though. I thought we could do that together"

"Good idea. Tomorrow. For now,its time to get some sleep" Clarke stood up and took Lexa by the hand. "Finley is in Aden's room tonight. I have the bed to myseld. Come...sleep." A smile crept up Clarke's face as she lead Lexa to the bed. They were both silent as they crawled under the covers and just held eachother until they fell asleep.

Clarke woke up the next morning,still beside Lexa. She carefully climbed out of bed so she didnt wake Lexa,and headed to the door.  
When she opened it she saw Finley running towards her. "MOMMA!" Finley yelled as she closed the gap between them.

"Whats wrong?" Clarke asked,trying to stay calm. Finley could be a little dramatic at times.

"I dont know" Finley shrugged. "Titus sent me up here"

"Sent you up here" asked Clarke,slightly confused as to why Finley was even off this floor so early in this first place.

Finley bit her lip,Clarke knew she did that when she was nervous. "I was playing in the Throne Room with Wren and Echo"

"Still there" Finley replied.

Clarke took Finley by the hand and made it down to the Throne Room. She heard a commotion before opening the door and seeing Indigo standing there with his hand around Wren's throat. "What the hell! Put her down Indigo"

"He's threatened to kill her if we get close." Titus explained. "I sent Finley up to keep her away"

"I had no idea" Clarke said. If she had known she would have left Finley in her room with Lexa. "Wheres Echo?"

"I dont know. She wasnt here" Titus explained.

"What do you mean she wasnt here?"

"I dont know where she is Wanheda"

Clarke was worried about Echo,but right now Wren was the one in more danger. She took a couple steps towards Indigo,careful not to take any sudden moves.

" I will snap her neck" Indgo said. Clarke believe him,she didnt want to,but she did.

"If you wanted her dead,she wouldnt be here right now. Thats not what you really want." Clarke said trying not to show just how scared she was for Wren's sake. "Let her go and we'll talk"

"I dont want to talk"

"You want something,and its not your little sisters death. She's just a child,talk to me."

"Momma?" Finley whispered still standing near the door.

"Shhh Finley. Indigo,just let Wren go."

"She has to die,just like mother"

"Let her go,and I promise you will never have to see her again." Clarke pleaded,she would say anything just to keep Indigo distracted long enough to get Wren away.

"How about we trade?"

That caught Clarke off guard. What could Indigo possibly want to trade for Wren? Echo? That didnt make sense. Finley maybe?  
That made a little more sense,considering she was a Night Blood,but that wasnt really going to help him right now. "Trade what?"

"I'll let Wren go,if you come with me"

That was it. Indigo wanted to trade Wren for Clarke,and Clarke agreed in an instant. Not even thinking twice.

"Wanheda?" Titus spoke up.

Clarke didnt look away from Indigo and Wren. "Let her go to Titus and you can have me. Just like that"

"I dont trust you" said Indigo smugly.

"Trust that I wont let a little girl die if I dont have to"

Indigo thought about it before he let go of Wren. She ran over to where Titus stood,he silently took both girls out of the room without a second glance in Clarke's direction. Indigo grabbed Clarke by the arm and lead with out of the tower without a fight.  
Clarke wasnt sure what was going to happen from here,but if her children were safe,that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Titus led the girls up to the sleeping quarters,he was about to enter Lexa's room when Finley looked up at him,a worried expression on her face. "Wheres Echo?"

"I dont know" Titus replied,he hope the little girl was close by,but honestly wasnt sure. Lexa was going to be pissed.

"You have to find her" Wren whispered. "She's probably scared"

"I will find her. First I have to talk to the Commander"

Titus placed his hand on Lexa's door,he was about to push it open when Finley tugged on his arm. He looked down at her,confused.  
"She stayed in Momma's room last night"

"Oh?" Titus said a little more confused than he really needed to be.

Finley changed directions and ran into the room where Lexa was sleeping. She jumped on the bed instantly waking Lexa up."Hi"  
Finley smiled as Lexa looked at her,trying to focus.

"Morning little one,Wheres your Momma?" Lexa asked gently giving Finley a kiss on the cheek

"Gone" Finley said with a little shrug.

"Gone?" Lexa asked

Finley looked at Lexa with a serious expression on her face,she whispered "Something bad happened"

Lexa didnt even want to ask what that 'something bad' really was. She flew the covers off as she got out of bed. Lexa picked Finley up and ran out of the room. Titus and Wren were standing there waiting. "What happened" Lexa asked Titus. She wanted answeres and she wanted them now.

Titus Filled Lexa in on everything that had happened. How Indigo tried to kill Wren,adn that Clarke traded herself so that the little girl wouldnt be killed. Now Clarke was gone.

"Wheres Echo? Wheres Aden?" Lexa needed to know where they were. Were they safe?

"Aden had training today,he left before any of this even happened. We dont know where Echo is" replied Titus.

"What do you mean you dont know where she is?"

"She ran when Indigo showed up" said Wren,speaking up for the first time.

"I want this place on lock down! Nobody in or out" Lexa demanded. "And tell someone to go get Aden. I want him here"

Titus just nodded his head before walking away. Lexa just held Finley closer. "Is Momma gonna be alright?" Finley asked a little bit worried.

"Of course she is" Lexa said,hoping that she didnt just lie. She kissed Finley's head before putting her down next to Wren.

"Can you watch her Wren?" Lexa asked

"Sure"

Wren took Finley's hand and walked into Clarke's room. Once the girls were safely in there,or as safe as they could be right now,Lexa took off trying to find Echo. She searched room after room until she finally came across the child huddled in and old crate. "Echo?" Lexa whispered,gently reaching out to the child.

"Is it safe?" whispered Echo,not looking up.

"yes,come on...lets get you out of here" Lexa picked Echo up and headed back to Clarkes room. When they walked in Wren jumped off the bed and ran over.

"Echo!"

"I told you he was gonna come for us,you didnt listen" Echo said looking down at Wren.

"I'm sorry I didnt listen to you Echo. I am so sorry" Wren reaching out and taking Echo's hand.

Lexa put the her down and walked over to where Finley was sitting on the bed. "I want Momma"

"She will be home soon,Fin. I promise." Lexa said pulling Finley to her. "Im going to go find her. You just need to stay here with Wren and Echo. Promise me?"

"I just want Momma!" Finley started sobbing. The sobbing soon turned into full blown hysterics. " .MOMMA!"

"I want her too,and I will find her. I just need to go"

Wren walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Finley. She looked up at Lexa. "Just leave her. She will be fine"

"I dont want her to be like this alone with you" Lexa explained.

"She will be fine as soon as Aden gets here. We both know that. Now go find Clarke before Indigo hurts her and I lose another mother."

Lexa nodded and she laid Finley on the bed. She was still crying uncontrolable,but Wren and Echo got up with her and just laid there. Once Aden came back,all four children would be together,and thats all that mattered.

"Thank you Wren" Lexa whispered before finally leaving the girls alone.

With Clarke

Clarke didnt put up a fight at all. She wantted Indigo as far away from her children as possible. If that meant she had to die in the process,then fine. She was about to say something when she heard her name being called. It was Indigo,or even Lexa.  
She was surprised when she turned her head and saw Roan standing no more than a few feet away. How did he get so close without Indigo noticing?

"Keep walking" Indigo whispered in Clarkes ear as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"CLARKE!" Roan shouted for the second time. Indigo stopped in hi tracked and turned to look at the King.

"Come any closer and the Commander of Death is going to be the next one to die. How's that for Irony?"

"It's fine Roan,let him take me"

"Funny,but your not going anywhere. Especially with this low life"

"You know what" Indigo said loosening his grip on Clarke. "You're not even worth it"

Indigo shoved Clarke to the ground with force. Before she even knew what was happening,everything went black. Roan jumped into action yelling for some of his men to go after Indigo. Then he picked Clarke up and carried her towards the tower. He just entered the building when she saw Lexa running towards him. Lexa took one look at Clarke and he heart dropped.

"She's still alive" Roan said,knowing Lexa thought the worst.

"Bring her to my room"

"Your...room" Roan gave Lexa a look.

"Follow me"

Roan followed Lexa to her room and laid Clarke on the bed. Then her turned and looked at Lexa,asking her to explain why exactly Clarke was headed out of Polis with Indigo. Lexa decided it was just easier to explain than to bother lying. Truth was if Roan was going to be the father of her - their future children,he needed to know.

"Is Wren okay?" Roan asked geniunely concerned.

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I care" Roan said

"She's fine. Finley and Echo are the ones who probably wont be. They are so young,so scared"

"Go check on them Lexa. I know you want to." Roan said. "I'll stay with Clarke"

"You're being nice...too nice" Lexa said,wondering why Roan wasnt being his typical egotistical self.

"I figured it about time. You're both going to be the mothers of my future children"

Lexa just nodded her head before turning to walk away. She opened the door to Clarke's room. Aden and Wren were standing there,ready for a fight. "Mom" Aden said releaved that it was only Lexa.

"Did you find Clarke?" Wren asked letting her guard down a little bit.

"I did,and she's okay. Roan is with her right now" Lexa smiled. "Where are the little ones?"

Aden motioned to the bed where both girls laid cuddled together under the various blankets fast asleep. Lexa smiled as she walked over to Aden and gave him a big hug. "What would I do without you Aden?"

"I have no idea"

"If you want to be with Clarke,Lexa,you can go" Wren smiled. "Aden and I are fine here. Promise"

"I dont want to leave you here"

"We're fine" Aden promised.

Lexa hestitated before agreeing. She knew that the danger was under control and that Aden and Wren would be fine. She walked back to her room and told Roan he could leave. Once he was out of the room she crawled in the bed with Clarke. The last thing she was about to do though,was sleep. Sometime during the night sleep over came her,and she woke the next morning to little footsteps in the room.

"Is Momma okay?" Finley whispered peeking her head over the side of the bed.

"Hey Finley" Lexa smiled.

"Is she okay?" Finley said as she pulld herself onto the bed. "Did she hit her head?"

"She just fell down,but she's okay. Just needs to sleep it off" Lexa promised,pulling Finley closer. "Are you the only one awake?

"yeah"

Clarke stirred in the bed before turning and looking at Finley. "Fin?"

"Momma"

"Hey baby girl" Clarke smiled

"I told you your Momma was okay,little one"

"Im sorry,Princess." Lexa said giving Finley a quick kiss on the forhead. "Lexa?"

"Right here"

"Wheres Echo?" Asked asked Concerned

"She's sleeping in your room. She's fine,all the kids stayed together last night" Lexa explain. Then she looked at Finley. "Can you go see if Aden is awake for me?"

"Sure!"

Finley climbed over Lexa onto the floor and took off running.

"How are you really feeling Clarke" Lexa asked

"Everything hurts. Everything"

"Then you must rest. Nothing is more important than that right now"

"No I cant" Clarke shook her head "I need to see Roan and get this plan of his in motion."

"Clarke you dont have to,not right now."

"I dont have to,but I am going to...can you talk to him. Now" Clarke asked. Lexa could clearly see she was still in pain,but was also stubborn enough that she wasnt going to give up.

"What" Lexa asked

"Go talk to him now,please. We can start this process tonight"

"You're not ready" said Lexa,knowing this was a losing battle. And Lexa hated to lose,except when it came to Clarke. She would have to negotiate or just accept defeat.

"Im ready" Clarke said,and Lexa reluctantly agreed to go talk to Roan.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry that this is a short one guys,its a little bit of a time lapse...and I just wanted to keep it short and sweet!  
Remember reviews are always nice. I like to hear what you have to say,or even your input (be nice about it)**

Time passed and both Clarke and Lexa started to notice signs of pregnancy. There was no going back from here. Clare assumed that both her and Lexa were in their 7th month of pregnancy,but sometimes it was just so hard to keep track of time.

Lexa smiled over at Clarke,who was laying on the sofa,running circles over her swollen belly. "I chage my mind," Lexa said walking over and sitting at Clarke's feet. "I dont like being pregnant"

Clarke laughed,being pregnant wasnt fun. Especially in these circumstances. "It's okay,love. It will be over before you know it"

"You better be right" Lexa muttered. "I forgot how much I hated this the first time"

The door opened and both Clarke and Lexa looked up to see Echo walking in the room. "Momma?" She whispered as she walked over and smiled at both Clarke and Lexa.

"Hey little one,you're awake." said Clarke. She had sent both Finley and Echo for naps over an hour ago. They might be a little old for naps,but dealing with their little melt downs was not Clarkes idea of fun.

"I didnt wanna nap. Are the babies here yet?" Echo asked,quickly changing subjects. She learned quick.

"No yet. Soon" Clarke replied

"Oh. Momma?"

"Yeah Echo?"

"Is Roan my Dad?"

The question caught Clarke and Lexa off guard. Then never really discussed Roan with any of the children,but of course at one point had to explain that he was the father of the new babies. "Of course not,Echo"

"Oh." Echo paused for a few seconds and Clarke could see the wheels turning in the little girls head. She wasnt sure what was going to come out of Echo's mouth next. She wasnt mentally prepared for it either. "Do i have two moms?"

"What?" Clarke said in purse shock,that was the last question she ever expected to be asked. How did she answer?

"Is Lexa my mom too?" Echo asked looking from Clarke to Lexa,then finally back at Clarke.

"I-I dont-" Clarke stuttered.

Echo stopped Clarke with another question that she was prepared for. "Do you love her?"

Clarke might not have been prepared for that question,but she knew the answer to it. She has always know the answer to it. "Yes"

Echo's attention quickly moved over to Lexa, "Lexa,do you love Momma?

"Very much" Lexa replied with a smile.

"Then you can be my Momma too" Echo said returning the smile.

Lexa grabbed Echo's hand and pulled the little girl closer,she made eye contact before speaking. "Thats up to your Momma"

Echo looked over at Clarke,not saying a word just looking fo an answer to her question. Clarke knew she needed to talk to Lexa alone about this topic,and quickly dismissed Echo. Once she was out of the room and the door was firmly closed Clarke sat up on the sofa looking Lexa in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that,she's had alot of questions lately,and I'm not sure how to handle them all"

"It's okay" Lexa said, "But what are we Clarke? Friends? Lovers?"

"I dont know" Clarke answered honestly

"I love you. I never thought I'd ever say that to anyone but Aden. But I love you. I love Wren,Echo...Finley. These two new babies.  
I want us to be a family" Lexa poured her heart out to Clarke. It's been nearly a year since Clarke and Finley came to live in Polis,  
and every day their love grew stronger,but were they a family?

"I want that too" Clarke said,Lexa heard a 'but' coming and she was right. "But,these babies...Roan's babies. Complicate things"

"They dont have to. They will be raised here,and Roan will have very little to do with them"

"You think this is the right thing?" Clarke asked. She needed to know.

"I do,I want us to be a family. Forever"

"Then I think we should tell the children" Clarke said taking Lexa's hand and pulling her out of the room into the hallway.

She yelled for the kids and it wasnt long before all four of them piled out of the room Echo and Finley shared. Wren was the first to asked if everything was okay. Followed by Aden, Echo and Finley stayed oddly silent.

"How would you guys feel if Clarke and I raised you together?" Lexa asked making brief eye contact with each kid. A huge smile spread over Echo's face,but she still didnt say a word. She knew she got her wish.

"Cool with me" Wren said with a slight shrug. "I wouldnt want you with anyone else,anyway"

"I'm happy" Finley said

Echo looked at Clarke,her huge smile still on her face. "Momma!" Then she ran over and gave Lexa a hug "Mom"

Lexa returned the hug,then looked over at Aden who was the only one at this point,who hadnt said anything about the situation. "Aden?"

"I've wanted Fin to be my little sister since the moment she came to live here. I couldnt be happier." Aden said "Okay,thats a lie, one of you better be having a boy"

Everyone started laughing, "And if not?" Lexa asked

"Then I guess I'll have two more little sisters to love"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter yet. Do you prefer longer chapters? Or Shorter?  
I havent been getting any reviews lately,does anyone still read this? I would love to hear what you think! **

A couple days later Clarke was taking a walk outside getting some air,whe she thought she heard her name being called. She turned in the direction and saw Octavia standing there. She walked over and gave her a hug. "Octavia"

"It been awhile" Octavia said,pulling away. "You back in hiding?"

"Just enjoying life" Clarke said

"A little too much" Octavia said looking down at Clarkes very pregnant belly. "You're pregnant. Whos baby? I'm pretty sure that its not Lexa's"

Clarke didnt really feel like getting into this with Octavia. She managed to hide her pregnancy from,well pretty much everyone.  
"That doesnt really matter"

"Of course it matters,who the hell are you sleeping with?" Octavia said,more amused than anything. She brushed a stray hair from her face,eyeing Clarke up and down. "You're not gonna tell. Fine,but Bellamy wants to see you. Thats why I'm here"

There it was,the real reason Octavia was here. Clarke knew that she wasnt here just checking up. Octavia usually had an agenda,even if it was a harmless one. Most of the time. "Why didnt he just come himself?"

"He wants to see you in Arkadia. I told him I would bring you back" Octavia smiled.

"I cant leave here"

"Please Clarke?" Octavia begged.

"Fine,but this is going to be a quick trip." Clarke agreed. She figured she would leave now,get to Arkadia after dark. Talk to Bellamy and then head out in the morning.

"And bring Finley"

"Not happening. Fin stays here with Lexa" Clarke said.

"You're so stubborn. Just get Finley and come with me."

Clarke knew she wasnt going to win. Octavia would have her way yet again,and Clarke really didnt feel like fighting. Her plan would stay the same,with our without Finley. She walked over to where Finley was sitting with echo building little figures out of sticks. It was their new favorite game,usually they played with Wren,except today she was training with Aden. "Come with me girls" Clarke said reaching out both hands.

Finley looked up a confused look on her face. She brushed the dirt from her knees before standing up. "Where Momma?"

"On a litte trip with a friend. We wont be long" Clarke said taking both girls hands. She walked over to where Octavia was waiting.

"Just Finley" Octvia said eyeing Echo.

"I'm not explaining the situation to you right now,but Echo is coming with me. If I take fine,I take her"

"Fine,just hurry"

Octavia rushed Clarke and the girls outside of Polis' gates,where they started their long journey back to Arkadia.

"Really? You didnt think to bring the Rover?" Clarke asked,slightly annoyed.

"I didnt think you were about to give birth,okay?"

Clarke didnt say a word she just continued to follow Octavia. It was dark was they reached Arkadia,and both girls were whinning.

"I'm hungry" Echo said

"I'm sleepy. Can we just go home?" Finley whinned.

"Soon girls,soon"

"My feet hurt,Momma" Echo said. "Can we stop?"

Clarke stopped for a second. Long enough to pick Echo up. She knew that she should be carrying the little girl,but what other choice did she have?

"Thats it!" Finley shouted,pointing to Arkadia. As they got closer the gates opened.

Raven was walking towards them with Lincoln at he side. "Well hello there Princess" Raven said with a smirk.

"Hey Raven" Clarke said,geniunley happy to see this familiar face.

"Its been awhile,its nice to see you." Raven said,then looked down at Finley. "Hey Finny"

Finley smiled up at Raven before giving her a high-five. Raven returned the smile,then walked closer to Clarke. She reached out and rubbed Echo's back. "Who's this little one?"

"This is Echo,its a long story...for another time" Clarke explained. Eventually the truth would come out. Right now,she just needed to get her children in bed.

"You shouldnt be carrying her" Lincoln said reaching over to take Echo from Clarke. "I'll get her settled for the night"

"I dont think I should stay the night,I dont want Lexa to worry. She doesnt know where I am"

"Dont worry about Lexa,stay till tomorrow." Octavia said,Clarke just nodded. To be honest,she didnt feel like walking back to Polis with the girls right now anyway.

"I dont want the kids out of my sight"

"What if I stay with them?" Lincoln asked.

If there was anyone here that Clarke trusted with her girls,it was Lincoln. "Okay. I want someone that I know...with them at all times. No strangers. Understood?"

"Of course. C'mon Finny" Lincoln said reaching for Finley's hand. Then he walked off with both girls.

Clarke waited till Lincoln was out of sight before speaking again. "So why am I really here?"

"Bellamy wants to see you,thats not a lie" Octavia paused before deciding to carrying on. "So does your mother"

"My mother knows I'm coming?" Clarke asked in shocked. She wasnt ready.

"No,Bellamy didnt want to tell her incase Octavia couldnt get you herE" Raven explained.

"Alright then. Where is Bellamy anyway?" Clarke asked. If bellamy wanted to see her so bad,why was he the only person she hasnt seen yet.

"Right here Princess." Bellamy said walking over,a bright smile on his face. Clarke wasnt ready for that either. She didnt really want to see him,but she was here now. The sooner she got this visit over with,the sooner she would be back with her family.

"What do you want Bellamy?" Clarke sighed,more annoyed than ever. She was tired and cranky,and just want to be home with Lexa.

"I want you where you belong" Bellamy said slowly lower his gaze. "You're Pregnant. Is it mine?" Bellamy blurted the last part without even thinking. It caught Clarke off guard and she just stared at him.

Raven was the first to say anything. "What!" She shouted a little too loudly.

"How could it be- Oh My god!" said Octavia,the thought of her brother and Clarke together almost made her laugh.

Clarke ignored the wole situation. She wasnt going to answer,she didnt have to. "Why am I here Bellamy?"

"I want your mother to meet Finley. So where is the little one"

"She's with Lincoln" Clarke said,she had no intentions of going to get her right now either. "Whatever your plans are...they arent hapening tonight."

"How long do you think its going to take for your mother to realize you're in Arkadia?" Bellamy asked

"Probably not long" Clarke shrugged "But i will avoid it,then im leaving. I never should have come here. the last thing I need to do is have this baby here."

Bellamy reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand. "That might be a good thing"

"This child needs to be born in Polis" Clarke said pulling her hand away from Bellamy. "With his or her father"

"And who exactly is that Clarke? Who are you sleeping with?

"King Roan" Clarke muttered. They would all find out sooner or later anyways. Maybe the truth would get Bellamy off her back.

"Wait! You and King Roan? I heard rumors about an heir,but I never thought in a million years it would be you" Octavia said more amused than anything.

"Its a long story"

Bellamy pushed the subject of Clarke seeing her mother a little bit more,until Clarke had enough. She really didnt want to have this conversation right now. She just wanted to sleep. "Come with me Clarke" Octavia said reaching out and taking Clarke's hand. "I'll take you to the girls"

"Girls?" Bellamy asked confused.

Clarke didnt answer him,she just let Octavia lead her to the sleeping quarters. She found Lincoln in the room,sitting on the floor.  
Echo and Finley were fast asleep in the bed. Lincoln stood up when he saw them enter. "You can stay in here for the night." Octavia smiled.  
"Lincoln and I will go somewhere else"

"Thanks" Clarke replied with a slight smile.

Octavia was about to turn to leave,when she stopped and looked at Clarke. "Look,Im sorry I basically forced you to come.  
Maybe it wasnt such a good idea. I just miss you Clarke."

"You didnt force me to do anything" Clarke replied. "I'm here because...I guess part of me wanted to be. And I miss you too"

Octavia leaned over and gave Clarke a hugged. Then she said she would see her in the morning,and soon enough Clarke was standing in the room alone. There wasnt much else she could do,or wanted to do tonight,so she just climbed in bed with the girls. It didnt take long for her to drift off to sleep.

Clarke woke up the next morning and knew right away something was wrong. Echo and Finley were both still asleep,cuddleed together. Thankfully.  
Clarke slowly stood up,and that when she saw the blood covering the sheets,there was way too much. She shook Finley awake. "Fin...Finley wake up!"

Finley sleepily looked at Clarke,she could tell from her mothers voice that something wasnt right. "Momma?"

"Finley,Momm needs help." Clarke said in a panic.

"Momma?" Echo whispered waking up.

"Momma whats wrong?" Finley asked.

"Go find Octavia,hurry Finley." Clarke said,trying not to scare the child,but wanting her to realize this was serious.

Finley climbed out of bed,notcing the blood but not saying a word. She wasnt stupid something was wrong with her Momma and the baby. She needed to get help. Finley just ran,not sure where she was going or where Octavia was. "OCTAVIA!" She shouted as ran. The first familiar face she saw was Lincoln.

"Fin? Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Wheres Octavia?"

"She's out with Indra" Lincoln replied. "Whats the matter?"

"Somethings wrong with Momma!"

The worst went through Lincolns mind. Then he saw the blood on Finley's clothes. "Lets go" Lincoln said grabbing Finleys hand and headed back to the room. When he walked in,the worst became a reality. Clarke was sitting on the bed clutching her stomach. "Clarke?"

"Somethings wrong with the baby" Clarke said through tears.

Linclon quickly picked her up and headed towards the medical section. He knew that if Clarke had a chance,it was with Abby. He ran there as fast as he could. Finley and Echo right behind him every step of the way. Soon as Lincoln walked in the room he saw Abby sitting there. "Abby!" He shouted,quickly getting her attention.

Abby looked over at the sound of Lincolns panicked voice. "Lincol- Clarke?"

"Mom" Clarke said,the tears coming back "There was so much blood"

Lincoln gently laid Clarke on the examination table. Abby eyed the two little girls standing just behind Lincoln. "You can go Lincoln. Jackson will be here any minute. You should take them out"

"Momma?" Echo said holding tightly onto Finley's hand,tears falling.

"I dont wanna go!" Finley shouted.

Through everything,Clarke looked at her daughters and put on a brave face. "Girls,go with Lincoln. Be good. Momma will be alright"

Echo and Finley reluctantly let Lincoln take them out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln lead the girls into the dinning area to get them something to eat. They both put up a fight,but Lincoln ignored them.  
He knew they needed to eat. They were finally settled when Raven walked up and sat down next to Lincoln a smile on her face,she said hit to both girls before turning her attention to Lincoln "Stuck babysitting?"

"I guess so" Lincoln shrugged.

"Wheres Clarke?" Raven asked,more curious than anything.

Lincoln looked at the girls and told them that he and Raven were going to talk,and that he wouldnt be far. Raven stood up and followed Lincoln. They went far enough away so that the girls coudlnt hear them,but they could still keep a close eye on them.

"Whats up?" Raven asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Somethings wrong with Clarke. The baby...there alot of blood."

"She's with the medical team now though?" Raven asked concerned. If anything happened to Clarke,she wasnt sure what she'd do.

"I'm worried about her. I dont know if I should tell Bellamy? He would want to know,but does Clarke even want him there?"

"I dont know what she would want,I never do" Raven said with a shrug. It was the truth though,she never knew what Clarke wanted.  
Especially in a situation like this.

"Maybe i should go find Octavia. She might know what to do."

"Go,I'll stay with the girls. How much do they know?" asked Raven

"Probably way more than they should" Lincoln said,a sad look on his face. "Finley is strong. I noticed that the first time I met her. She's so much like Clarke,but this other girl...Echo,we dont even know where she came from. Does that worry you?"

Raven shrugged,she never really thought much of Echo's existance. Clarke would explain eventually. "Clarke said it was a long story"  
Raven pushed Lincoln towards the exit, "Go find Octavia"

Lincoln nodded his head,then glanced over at the table where the girls were sitting. Except Finley wasnt there anymore,Echo sat alone picking at the food infront of her. Lincoln and Raven walked over,slightly worried. "Echo? Where is Finley" Lincoln asked taking a quick look around the room. There was only a few people there.

"She went to the bathroom. She said she would be right back" Echo replied not bothering to look up.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief, "Okay,I'm going to look for Octavia. Raven is going to watch you. Tell Finley to behave"

"Okay" Echo whispered

Lincoln took off as quick as he could. He ran out of Arkadia,and into the woods. He had a pretty good idea where Octavia was and thankfully he was right. He found her and Indra in a small clearing practing. He filled her in on the situation as fast as he could. Without hesition Octavia took off in the direction of Arkadia,Lincoln followed behind.

They were soon both standing in the medical room infront of Abby,Clarke wasnt there anymore. "What happened?" Octavia demanded. Where was Clarke. Was she alive?

"From what I can see her placenta detached,things could have been alot worse than they were" Abby said trying to reassure Octavia that everything was alright. Octavia knew better than that. "How long has Clarke been in Arkadia?"

"She came in last night. With the girls" Octavia replied.

"I saw them earlier when Lincoln brought Clarke in" Abby said "That little girl,Finley...she's Clarkes? Did you know what when she was here last time?"

"Not at first" replied Octavia. "But we found out and she was gone. Bellamy didnt want to get your hopes up."

"I want to see my grandchildren" Abby demanded.

"They are with Raven" Lincoln said,but he wasnt sure it was a good idea for Abby to see the girls right now.

Abby said something to Jackson before telling Octavia to lead the way. They found Raven sitting outside Lincoln and Octavia's room.  
She was alone.

"I want to see the girls" Abby demanded.

"Good luck,they've been in there for almost an hour and I cant get them out" Raven said standing up "I am never having children"

Octavia knocked on the door. "Finley? Echo? Open up,we have to talk"

"I-We dont wanna talk" Echo shouted back.

"How about we go see Momma?" Octavia said trying to convince them to come out.

"NO!" Echo shouted back "Is Momma alright?"

"She's fine" Octavia assured the girls. "Open up"

"I cant do that" Echo said quietly. Octavia could tell that she was just on the other side of the door. "I promised"

"Promise who?" Octavia said,who was she making promises to,and why hadnt Finley said a word yet. It wasnt like her to miss out on an oppourtunity not to talk back

Octavia was about to say something when she heard the lock click,and then slowly open. Echo was the only one there.

"Echo? Where is Finley?" Octavia asked wondering where the hell Finley was,realizing that she could be anywhere at this point.

"She's went back to Mom" Echo said a frown on her face

"Your mom isnt awake right now" Abby said speaking up.

Echo glared at Abby,she didnt like new people. She didnt like this new person,but she didnt know why. "No,not Momma. Mom,she went to see Mom."

Everyone looked at Echo not fully understanding what the child was saying. Mom? Momma?

Echo rolled her eyes and said flatly,"she went back to Lexa"

"Lexa?" Octavia asked not expecting that name to come up right now,but at the same time it didnt surprise her.

Lincoln mumbled something about getting a team to go search for Finley. Octavia nodded her head in agreement. "I'll go to Polis and talk to Lexa"

"Can I come?" Echo asked

"Yeah,you can" said Octavia taking Echo by the head. The little girl needed to be with Lexa. She knew thats what Clarke would want right now.

"No! The child stays,its not safe" Abby objected

"Abby she's better off in Polis." Octavia said in disagreement.

"Who's side are you on? That is my granddaughter. Clarke's child"

"The only reason Clarke even came back was because I begged her" Octavia said heading out of the room. "I think- No I know she would want Echo back with Lexa right now."

Abby let out a sigh before speaking again. "The baby died"

The words were barely out of Abby's mouth,when Lincoln picked Echo up and carried her out of the room. This was not a converstaion that she needed to overhear. "The baby didnt make it,I think that little girl needs to stay here."

"I dont think she does" Octavia said shaking her head, "You ask me who's side I'm on? The kids,always"

Without another word Octavia walked out of the room leaving Abby behind. She found Lincoln outside with Echo,the stood there holding hands.

"I'm going to Polis with you." Lincoln said wrapping his free arm around Octavia when she got closer. "I made arrangements for a team to look for Finley. She will be found"

They were about to leave Arkadia when they heard footsteps approaching,and fast. "Finleys gone?" It was Bellamy,and he was worried.

"Just stay with Clarke" Octavia replied. She didnt want to waste more time than she needed right now.

"Take care of Echo." Bellamy said with a slight smile,Octavia could tell he was still worried,but knew they needed to be strong right now.

"Of course" Octavia smiled.

Bellamy told Octavia and Lincoln to take the Rover so they would get to Polis faster. Octavia quickly thanked her brother and gave him a hug before walking away. Soon she was sitting in the Rover next to Lincoln,Echo was sitting on her lap quietly looking out the window.

They arrived in Polis and parked just outside and walked in. All eyes were on them as they walked into the Tower. Octavia talked to Titus and found out that Lexa was in the Throne Room. Octavia went in alone,not wanting Echo to listen to anything she had to say. Right now anyway.

"Octavia." Lexa said the moment the doors open and Octavia walked in.

"We have a problem" was all Octavia said as she got closer. "Two problems,actually. Clarke and Finley"

"Clarke never came back last night. She took Finley and Echo with her." Lexa said trying to keep her expression calm,Octavia could tell that she was worried about where Clarke was.

"Thats my fault" Octavia apologized "I take full blame,I brought them to Arkadia to see Abby"

"Then where is Clarke and the girls now?" Lexa asked getting more and more worried by the second.

"Still in Arkadia. Something happ-" Octavia was cut off when Echo ran into the room and straight into Lexa's unexpecting arms.

"MOM!"

"Hey little one." Lexa picked the little girl up and held her close. "Whats going on Octavia?"

"Not with Echo here" Octavia yelled for Lincoln,and he stepped into the room.

"Sorry,she knew Lexa was in here."

"Echo,go with Lincoln. See if you can find Wren and Aden,okay?" Lexa smile putting the child down and giving her a light nudge towards Lincoln.

"I wanna stay with you." Echo cried.

"I'll come find you" Lexa promise. "I just want to talk to Octavia for a minute."

Echo hestiated for a couple seconds before nodding her head and leaving the room with Lincoln. Octavia watched them leave,the second the door was closed she turned and looked at Lexa.

"Whats going on?" Lexa asked.

"You want the bad new first? Or the worst?" Octavia said not sure how Lexa would react to either.

"I want the truth" lexa said flatly.

"I dont know the full story of Clarke,but she had the baby. There was alot of bleeding" Octavia paused for a couple seconds watching Lexa's face before she continued. "Abby said the baby didnt make it. Clarke hasnt woke up yet."

"Whats the bad news?" Lexa asked,she thought nothing could be worse than what she was just told.

"Finley took off. Echo covered for her. She had over an hour head start,we have people looking but Echo said she was coming here."

"She's a child,she doesnt know the way. She'll die before she ever makes it back here" Lexa said outraged. Everything was hitting her at once.  
Clarke lost the baby,Finley was missing.

"She's smarter than you think" Octavia said trying to reassure Lexa.

Lexa snapped "I know how smart she is. How much does Echo know?"

"I'm not sure" Octavia said honestly. "She knows something happened,she was there. I just dont think she knows how bad."

Lexa nodded her head "I want to see Clarke"

"I dont think thats a good idea."

"Clarke will need me to get through this" Lexa said pushing the issue.

"You're right,she will. I dont think you travelling in your..." Octavia looked Lexa up and down trying to choose her next words carefully.  
"...condition. As soon as Clarke is okay to travel,I will bring her back here. This is where she needs to be"

"What if Abby doesnt let her leave" Lexa asked worried. The possiblity of Abby not letting Clarke go after all these years ran through Lexa's mind. If that happened would Lexa force Clarke to come back? Lexa didnt think she could live without Clarke,but also didnt like the idea of Clarke hating her.

"Lexa" Octavia began "I will bring Clarke back to you. I promise"

"Thank you Octavia" Lexa said sincerly

"I do have a question though. The father...of your child,Clarkes child?"

"Roan" Lexa said simply not going into anymore detail. She brushed a strand of hair from her forhead,watching Octavia process what she just said.

"Was it planned?"

Lexa simply nodded her head. "It needed to be done,to unite Trikru and Azgeda"

"Alright,if thats what you think is best then. You might want to inform King Roan about his child"

"After Finley and Clarke are both home safe" Lexa said with a slight nod.

"Lincoln and I will head out and search for Finley. We will bring her back,then Clarke"

"Thank you Octavia. I know we havent always been on the best of terms,I appreciate everything" Lexa said hoping Octavia with take her apology. Octavia smiled but didnt say a word,then nodded before walking away leaving Lexa standing there alone"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one,I havent posted in a while and wanted to get something up tonight! Next one will be longer!**

Octavia walked out of the room and saw Lincoln standing there alone. She gave him a slight smile,then looked around for Echo.  
"Wheres Echo?"

"With Wren and Aden" Lincoln said "Whats the plan?"

"Im hoping its to find Finley" Octavia said with a sigh,as she walked towards the stairs. Lincoln caught up to her,but didnt say another word as they made their way out of the Tower. Once outside the first thing they saw was Roan. He was walking towards them a confused look on his face.

"What are you two doing in Polis?" Roan asked when he reached them.

"I came to talk to Lexa about Finley." Octavia said,not wanting to go into detail,but knew that Roan should know the truth.

Octavia was taken by surprise when Roan just laughed. "What did that little tiger get herself into this time?"

"I'll let you know when I find her"

Roan's expression changed from amusement to worry. "What?"

"She left Arkadia. She came back to see Lexa and must have gotten lost." Octavia said brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.  
She didnt need to get into this right now. Finley needed to be found. "Im hoping thats what happend"

"I'll help look. Wheres Clarke? She shouldnt be out in the woods"

"Look Roan,I dont want to be the one to say anything,just talk to Lexa." Octavia said "She will tell you"

"Where is Clarke" Roan repeated.

Octavia sighed,looking Roan straight in the eyes "She's in Arkadia"

"What?" Roan said,almost angry,but managing to keep himself in control. "She better not be planning to keep my child from me"

"I dont think that will be an issue" the moment the words were out of Octavia's mouth she regretted them. She said too much. "talk to Lexa"

"No,I want to hear it from you. What the hell is going on here?" Roan demanded. Octavia knew he was angry.

Octavia was silent,she reached out and grabbed Lincoln's hand. Finally she spoke, "Something happened to Clarke." Octavia watched Roan's face for clues as to how he was reacting. The anger was gone,replaced once again by worry. Whether the worry was for Clarke,or the baby. Octavia didnt know. "The baby died,and Clarke hasnt woken up. You might care about your child,but I sure as hell know you dont care about Clarke."

Roan tried to process everything Octavia just told him. He chose only to comment on the last thing Octavia said. "If you're asking if I love Clarke? No,I dont love her. I care about her,and I care what happens to her."

"Alright" Was Octavia said. She wasnt sure if she believed Roan or not,but that didnt really matter right now.

"Lets just go find Finley,because the only thing I do know for sure is that when Clarke wakes up she's not going to be okay. Especially if the Princess is gone"

Octavia scoffed at the mention of Finley being a Princess. "Finley is not the Princess"

"Maybe not to you,but she is a Night Blood. Which means the possiblilities are endless for her"

Lincoln finally spoke up,interupting whatever was going on between Roan and Octavia. He said he was going to start looking for Finley and that he would meet them back here at sundown. Octavia nodded her head in agreement as Lincoln ran off.

"Shall we go?" Roan asked with a slight smile

Octavia didnt say a word just headed off in the opposite direction that Lincoln had taken. There was nothing but silence between the two,until Octavia finally spoke.

"I have a question?"

"Ask me anything" Roan said in response.

"If Finley's a Natblida,why do you need a child? Couldnt you have convinced Clarke and Lexa to give you some say in how she was brought up? I mean...is an heir really necessary?"

"As perfect as Finley is,she is not part of Ice Nation. They will never accept her"

"So she will never be the Princess,or Commander."

"She is a Princess to me,and the most important person in my life." Roan said,he was shocked that he admitted that. He loved Finley,and that scared him.

"Until Lexa's child is born and you will both toss Finley aside. Or Kill her"

Roan let out a little chuckle,Octavia just glared at him. "You're funny Octavia. If you think Lexa would ever let anything happen to any of Clarke's child. You cant be blind. They love eachother,more than I have ever seen two people before"

Octavia didnt say a word. She knew that Clarke loved Lexa,but was never sure exactly how Lexa felt about Clarke. That didnt meant that they wouldnt turn on eachother,especially now. Clarke lost her baby,Lexa was days away from bringing another one into the world,and that could cause more issues.

"Lets just go find Finley" Octavia said,she needed to focus everything she had on finding the little girl and making sure that no harm ever came to her. Even if that meant keeping her away from certain people.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Planned on making this longer,but it felt right to end it there. Honestly...not sure where the ending came from. (but will tie in a previous plan that I have...so stay tuned)**

The sun was starting to set,and Octavia was beginning to worry even more. She sat on a rock and burried her face in her hands. Roan just looked at her,not quite sure what to say. "We're never goign to find her" Octavia shouted.

"Do you want to go back?" Roan asked.

Octavia looked up at Roan and shrugged, "I dont know. I dont want to give up on Finley"

Roan held his hand out to Octavia, "C'mon,lets go back." Octavia took Roan's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"You go" Octavia said letting go of Roan's hand. "I'm going back to Arkadia to see Clarke."

Roan knew better than to argue. He nodded his head "let me know if she needs anything"

Octavia didnt say a word,just turned and walked away. It took half the amount of time as usual,and when she walked inside the gates she saw Bellamy and Raven standing outside talking. Octavia walked up and smiled, "How is Clarke?"

"She's awake" Bellamy replied. "She wants you,wont talk to anyone"

"Does she know?" Octavia asked

"I dont know what Abby has told her" Bellamy replied honestly.

Octavia didnt say a word as she walked away from the pair. She walked straight to Clarke's room,and found her laying in bed awake.

Clarke smiled when she saw Octavia enter the room. "Finally"

"Dont be giving me shit,I was out there for you" Octavia said

The smile on Clarke's face faded,Octavia's tone worried her. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

"You dont know?"

"The baby died" Clarke replied tears forming in her eyes. She held them back. "What else is there to know?"

Octavia sighed. She didnt want to be the one to tell Clarke that Finley was missing,but if she didnt who would? And when?

"Nobody can find Finley. We've had people out looking all night."

"Wheres Echo?"

"She's in Polis with Lexa." Octavia reassured Clarke. "I took her there myself,she's safe."

"Can you take me to Polis?" Clarke asked. Octavia knew that Clarke really wasnt asking.

"I dont think you're ready to go" Octavia said

"Please?" Clarke begged. " I dont want to be here anymore,and I cant make the journey alone,but I will if I have to."

Octavia sighed,she knew that was a bad idea. Clarke shouldnt leave Arkadia right now,but being in Polis with Lexa was probably better for her than laying in bed. "Alright. Taking you home to Polis will keep Lexa from coming here."

"Thank you" Clarke said a small smile on her face.

"Dont thank me yet,we havent escaped your mother" Octavia laughed,only half joking. She knew leaving Arkadia with Clarke was going to be more than a challenge. Abby wouldnt willingly let Clarke go,not after getting her back after all these years.

Octavia had left Clarke alone to go make arrangements for them to leave Arkadia,hopefully without Abby knowing. Octavia walked around until she found Raven working on a Rover. "Hey,Raven!" Octavia shouted.

Raven pulled herself out from underneath the car and smiled at Octavia. She stood up and brushed some dirst from her pants before speaking.  
"Hey,Whats up?"

"I need your help,you cant say a word though"

"Before I promise not to say anything,I should probably know what Im agreeing to" Raven said with humor in her voice. Octavia knew that Raven would help her regardless. She grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her aside,making sure that nobody was around.

"I need to get Clarke back to Polis. I need the Rover."

"Bellamy has it" Raven said

"What about the one you're working on?" Octavia asked.

"It's not working properly"

"Is it working well enough to get to Polis?" Octavia wasnt giving up. She didnt have much time,and she knew it.

"Maybe" Raven glanced over at the Rover. "Give me an hour?"

"Alright,an hour" agreed Octavia.

Octavia didnt say another word she turned and walked away leaving Raven standing there. She walked with purpose back to Clarke's room and saw Abby standing by the bed.

"Hello Octavia" Abby greeted with a smile. Octavia just smiled back.

"Mom,can you leave us?" Clarke asked looking from Octavia to Abby.

Abby hesitated,and Octavia knew that she didnt trust them alone. She had reason to though.

"Of Course,I wont be gone long." Abby agreed. "I have a few things I need to check on anyway"

Abby gave Clarke a kiss on the forhead before exiting the room. Octavia walked over to the bed and sat down. "We leave in an hour. Do you need anything?"

"No" Clarke said quickly. "I just want to go back to my children"

Octavia and Clarke sat there for almost a half hour not really saying much,just trying to pass time. Finally Clarke got fed up and they headed to the Rover. Rave thankfully was just finishing up what she needed to get done. Octavia smiled at her and thanked her for finishing early.

Raven smiled back. "Becareful,please."

"Of course" Clarke replied,and got into the Rover with little help from Octavia.

"Not a word,Raven" Octavia urged. It was important that Abby not know.

"I wont say a word. Atleast till Im sure you're safe in Polis" Raven agreed.

Octavia rounded the Rover and saw about to get in when she heard Abby's voice. She was pissed.

"You arent taking my daughter anywhere!" Abby shouted walking...no running towards them. "Octavia Blake!"

"Go!" Raven shouted.

Octavia got into the Rover and sped off leaving an angry Abby behind. She was taking Clarke back to where she wanted and needed to be.

Raven smiled as Octavia pulled away. She knew that they were going to make it,she wasnt quite she was she herself was in for now,but that didnt matter. "Hey Abby"

"How could you let them go,Raven!" Abby yelled. "I've waited so long for Clarke to come back"

"But she didnt come back Abby. Not willingly. She belongs in Polis,not here"

"Clarke is going to have her child executed,and you know it"

"Dont be so dramatic,Abby" Raven rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that nothing will happen"

"Really? Because Finley is already missing. Clarke is not in her right mind to be making any choices for her child"

Raven was getting a little annoyed at Abby's over exaggerating. She didnt say another word and just walked away shaking her head.

Abby watched as Raven left. She couldnt believe that she let Clarke leave. Abby was about to walk away when she heard the sound of the Rover heading in her direction. Clarke changed her mind! Except it wasnt Clarke,the Rover parked and Bellamy got out.

"was that Clarke I passed?" Bellamy asked as his feet hit the ground.

"Your sister and Raven helped her leave" Abby said annoyed.

"Oh,I brought Finley back. Guess I'll just go to Polis."

"No. You're not taking Finley anywhere"

Bellamy looked a little confused but opened the back,and let Finley jump out.

"Wheres my moms?" Finley asked with more attitude than a little person should have.

"Your Mom is sleeping" Abby said holding out her hand. Bellamy gave Abby a look that she quickly shut down.

"I want to see her" Finley said,hands on hips. Her light brown hair was almost glowing in the sunlight.

"Later,Finley"

Finley let out an over exaggerated sigh and followed Abby inside. Abby held out her hand for the child,which Finley quickly shot down. "I'm not a baby. I dont need to hold your hand"

"No,I guess you're not" Abby said as the pair walked away from Bellamy. Abby was going to do anything,and everything in her power to keep Finley away from The Grounder life. Even if that meant keeping her away from Clarke.


	20. Chapter 20

Hours passed and Abby managed to get Finley to sleep,but it wasnt an easy task. The little girl asked to see Clarke every chance she got,Abby just made up excuse after excuse,until Finley passed out from purse exhaustion. Once Abby was sure that Finley was sleeping she quietly tip-toed out of the room closing the door behind her. She locked it from the outside so that Finley couldnt run off.

"Do you really think you need to have her locked up?"

Abby looked up to see Bellamy standing there. "Thats none of your business"

"She's a child Abby,you cant lock her in a room" Bellamy shouted.

"You're right,she is a child. Which is why I wont tolerate her taking off when she wants"

"What she wants is her Mom,you would really keep Clarke and Finley apart?" asked Bellamy. He was getting a little more than angry at the thought of Abby keeping Finley from Clarke.

"I will do what I have to,to keep Finley safe. She's not safe with Clarke"

"Thats not even Cla-" Bellamy stopped himself before he let the words out. He almost told Abby that Finley was Clarkes. That would cause even more issues. Expecially for Echo. Would Abby try and take her? That would be a mistake. "You know what,I dont care what happens"

Abby was going to say something but Bellamy just shook his head and walked away. He didnt want to hear it,he just wanted to get Finley out of Arkadia,but knew Abby would have security on Finley at all times. That little girl wasnt easily going to be let go.

It was late when Octavia pulled the Rover up to The Tower. Lincoln was there to greet them,he opened Clarke's door and helped her out. She smiled,but didnt say anything.

"Did you find Finley?" Octavia asked rounding the front of The Rover and giving Lincoln a quick hug.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head. "Its been too long,I dont want to give up on her.."

"She's gone" Clarke said in a small whisper. "I raised her to hide. Thats what she's doing"

"We'll find her" Lincoln promised.

"You need to stop looking. Please" begged Clarke

"What?"

"I trust that my daughter will come home. Just please stop looking,or she wont"

Clarke headed into the Tower with Lincoln and Octavia just a step behind. When they reached the door to Lexa's room,they took a step back and let her go in alone. Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa in the bed,the lights were dim giving off shadows. It wasnt till Clarke was at Lexa's beside that she noticed the bundle curled up against Lexa. They two of them looked so peaceful laying there. A mixture of emotions hit Clarke all at once. The loss of her child,the new baby infront of her in the arms of the woman she loved. She felt love and anger all at once.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered so quietly that Clakre wasnt even sure she spoke. "You're home"

Clarke nodded her head,not sure what to say.

"Lay down with us" Lexa asked

Clarke hesisted for a moment,not really knowing why,before she took her boots off and crawled in the bed. The two of them laid together silently with the baby sleeping soundly between them.

Lexa reached out and brushed a stray hair from Clarke's face. "Are you going to speak?"

"I-I dont know what to say" Clarke said honestly. "It's all too much"

"I'm sorry." Lexa apologized. "I should have been there for you"

"You didnt know. Its my fault for leaving,I never should have left." Tears started to stream down Clarke's face,Lexa wiped them away. "If I didnt go my baby would still be aline,and Finley would be home."

"This isnt you're fault,Clarke"

Clarke just shrugged,she didnt really want to talk about it. "When was he...she? Born?" Clarke asked changing the subject.

"He was born earlier this morning." Lexa said smiling down at her son. "I wish he would have waited a little longer for you"

"I'm just happy he's safe." Clarke smiled "Have you and Roan named him?"

"Roan doesnt get a say in his name. He's our son,Clarke,we will name him"

"Our son" Clarke whispered looking down at the baby. She loved him so much already.

Lexa and Clarke laid there for a little bit before both drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Lexa woke up and reached for Clarke,but she wasnt there. Her eyes flew open and realized instantly that the bed was empty. Clarke and the baby were gone. Lexa threw the blankets off and got out of bed. The second her feet hit the floor,she saw Clarke sitting by the window wrapped in a blanket,holding the baby in her arms watching the sunrise.

"Sorry" Clarke apologized when she realized she scared Lexa. "I wanted to let you sleep."

"Thank you" Lexa said smiling as she made her way closer. She sat down next to Clarke and gently kissed her. "You didnt need to do that"

"I was more than happy too. I wasnt sleeping well anyway" Clarek glanced out the window. "Finley is out there somewhere,and I dont know what to do about that"

"We can keep looking" Lexa said.

"The more we look,the longer she will hide" said Clarke letting a single tear fall,but no more than that.

"Let me take him,he's probably hungry" Lexa said holding her arms out for the baby.

Clarke handed the baby to Lexa,an stood up. "I fed him" she said,"I know...I over stepped. Im sorry"

Clarke didnt give Lexa a chance to speak she dropped the blanket,and quickly,but silently left the room. She walked down the hall to where the childrens rooms were. She poked her head into Aden's room and noticed that Wren,Echo and Aden were all curled up together asleep. She smiled to herself as quietly closed the door. When she turned around Lexa was standing there.

"You didnt overstep,Clarke" Lexa promised. "Come back to bed,the kids wont be up for a little bit. They'll be so happy you're home"

Clarke followed Lexa back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Im sorry im such a mess,Lexa"

Lexa let out a little laugh,"you're not a mess Clarke. You lost something...someone"

Tears fell down Clarke's cheeks at the thought of the baby she lost. The tears soon turned to full sobbing,as Clarke curled into a ball.

"Clarke" Lexa said softly

Lexa was about to say something when the door slowly opened. She looked over to see Roan standing there,before he could say anything Lexa was on her feet pushing him out of the room. "She doesnt need you here" Lexa's tone told ROan not to push the subject.

"I didnt realize she was back,I came to see how your night was" Roan said honestly.

"My night was fine. Its my morning thats going horribly wrong" Lexa said with an annoyed sigh.

"Want me to take the baby?" Roan asked

"No,can you take Echo for the day? She's going to ask Clarke too many questions that I dont think she's ready for. "

"What the hell do you want me to do with Echo?" Roan asked almost scared.

Lexa laughed,Roan wasnt use to being around kids and Echo could be a handful on her best days. "Take her to the River,let her swim"

"You want me to take her from Polis?" Roan asked confused "are you sure thats safe?"

"Are you going to do it or not, Roan?" Lexa asked annoyed.

"yeah,yeah...I'll take her. I'll take the three of them,can I please talk to Clarke first?"

"No. I've already upset her enough this morning"

Roan nodded his head and headed towards the kids room. Lexa waited till he walked in before she turned and went back to Clarke.

"what do you want me to do Clarke?" Lexa asked sitting on the edge of the bed reaching out and laying a hand gently on Clarke.

"I want you to bring my baby back!"

The words were out of Clarke's mouth so fast,and Lexa's heart broke into a million pieces. She would do whatever she could to make Clarke feel better,but bringing the baby back wasnt an option. Lexa didnt know what do say,so she just sat there in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Almost a month passed and Bellamy still hadnt come up with a plan to get Finley out of Arkadia. He thought about trying to get Raven's help,but she was already in enough trouble for letting Clarke go. He hated the fact that FInley was stuck here without her mother,the little girl was miserable,he also hated that he's been keeping the trth about Finley from Clarke. She was going to hate him.

Bellamy's thoughts were interupted when his door flew open. He looked up to see Finley standing there,he was shocked that she was alone,  
Abby never let her go. "Hey little bug,wheres Abby?"

"Grandma, "Finley rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat on the bed "Abby is busy. She thinks Im still in her office. She's hiding something"

"What do you mean she's hiding something?" Bellamy asked confused. What would Abby be hiding?

"She told Jackson,that nobody is allowed to find out what she did. That if they did, The King,and my mom,Lexa would start a war with Skikru"

"A war?" Bellamy was really confused. What would Abby be hiding that was bad enough to start a war.

"I dont know,but whatever it is...Abby has it hiding in a room off her office."

"Can you find out what it is Fin?"

"I can try. You need to tell momma I'm here,Bellamy." Finley pleaded with Bellamy as tears filled her eyes. He hated when she cried.

"I cant tell your Momma,because if I cant get you out of here that will hurt her even more"

Finley wiped a tear from her eye "I gotta go,I'll try to come back soon"

Without another word the little girl was gone,leaving Bellamy there in shock. He needed to her her away from Abby,but knew telling Clarke right now would be a mistake.

Lexa was sitting out on her balcony letting the baby get some fresh air,when she sensed someone behind her. She turned her head to see Octavia standing there. She had been checking in daily since Clarke came back.

"How's Clarke today?" Octavia asked leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Same as she's been" Lexa said with a sigh. "I dont know what else I can do. She barely comes out of her room,I dont know if she eats what I leave her. I keep Echo as busy as I can"

"Its been a month. I think you need to go in and just be there. No distractions." Octavia said leaning over and taking the baby from Lexa. "Lincoln and I will take care of him"

"I dont know..." Lexa hesitated.

"The little Prince will be safe"

"Im not worried about his saftey,Octavia. I know you will take care of him" Lexa frowned. "Alright. Thank you."

Lexa hesitated once more before finally leaving Octavia alone with the baby. Lexa slowly walked to Clarke's room and stopped just outside. She wasnt sure if she should knock,or walk in. Without another thought Lexa opened the door and saw Clarke laying in the bed,she was awake just staring at a patch of sunlight on the wall. Clarke didnt even move when Lexa entered the room.

"Hey" Lexa said smiling as she reached the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"I dont want to be here anymore" Clarke whispered. It was the first words she had actually spoken to Lexa in a while,and it too Lexa by surprise.

"I can arrange to have you and Echo taken to Arkadia if thats what you want,Clarke" She knew it would kill her to see Clarke leave,but if thats what she needed,she would let her go.

"Arkadia is the last place I want to be" Clarke let a tear slip down her cheek. "I dont want to be here. On earth."

"Clarke..." It was all that Lexa could manage to get out. She knew Clarke didnt want to talk,so she would just be there for her.

Lexa crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke and just held her. She would stay here as long as Clarke needed her.

Octavia sat watching the sunset,with the baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Lexa had come back a couple times,long enough to feed him then went straight back to Clarke. Octavia heard the door opened and turned,expecting to see Lexa again,but instead saw her brother there. What was he doing in Polis? "Bellamy?"

Bellamy smiled, "when are you and Lincoln planning on having one of your own?"

"None of your business,big brother" Octavia said with a slight smile. She stood up and walked towards Bellamy. "What are you doing in Polis? Is everyting alright?"

"Actually,no. I was hoping to talk to Lexa about something"

"She's with Clarke,how important is it." Octavia asked curious,but didnt want to push.

"Very,I need to talk to both Lexa and Roan."

"Well I'm here" Roan said as he entered the room. "Lincoln said you needed to talk to me"

Octavia excused herself mumbling something about going to get Lexa. She walked down the hall to Clarke's room and opened the door. "Lexa? Can I borrow you for a couple minutes? Its important."

Lexa looked up and nodded. She followed Octavia back to her room.

"I should go then" Octavia said,but Bellamy stopped her.

"Whats so important" Lexa asked,wanting to get this over with so she could go back to Clarke.

"Finley's in Arkadia,she's been there almost a month" said Bellamy,watching everyones expressions change. "Look I know I should have said something sooner,  
but I didnt. Abby's been keeping her away from Clarke. Away from Polis"

"Why now Bellamy?" Lexa asked furious. She couldnt be anymore angry than she was right now. Clarke had been holed up in her room for a month,and Finley could have helped her. "How could you keep this a secret?"

"I talked to Finley early this morning. She told me that Abby is hiding something,and that if anyone found out you and Roan would start a war.

"You bet your ass Im starting war,I dont care what Abby is hiding. I'm going to get Finley." Roan said outraged. He didnt wait for a response from anyone before storming out of the room. Lexa got to the door first,blocking his exit.

"we need to come up with a plan. Cant go in swords flying,Finley is there" Lexa tried to remain level headed,though it was hard.

"Then whats your plan?" Roan asked,it was taking everything in him not to move Lexa out of his way.

"We go get her" Lexa said simply. "It might not be the easiest plan,but the safest for Finley"

"You cant just walk in to Arkadia and expect them to just hand Finley over" Bellamy objected. Lexa's so called plan had more flaws than not.

"I can do whatever I want,Bellamy. Just watch anyone try and stop me from bringing my daughter home,and before you say anything,Finley is my child as much as she is Clarkes."

"You gus better get going" Octavia said. "I'll stay with the little man"

"His name is Reign" Lexa said simply. "Clarke and I discussed it today."

"Then go get Reign's sister" Octavia said ushering Bellamy,Lexa and Roan out of the room.

Octavia shut the door behind everyone and walked over to the bed. She sat down still craddling Reign in her arms,she thought about what it would be like to start a family with Lincoln. Would they make good parents? Of course she knew Lincoln would be an amazing father,but would she be a good mom? Octavia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didnt even notice when Lincoln walked into the room.

"Octavia?" Lincoln said as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed. "Im surprised you didnt go to Arkadia"

"Someone had to stay and watch Reign" Octavia said with a slight shrug. "I like being with the little guy"

"He is cute" Lincoln said looking down at the baby.

"I want one" Octavia blurted out. She almost regretted the words the second she spoke them. Almost.

"You want a baby?"

"Yes. No...I think so" Octavia looked down and smiled at Reign. "I want a baby,but I dont want to ruin their life."

"How would you do that,Octavia?" Lincoln asked confused.

"I dont know where we'd even raise a child. Polis? Arkadia? The woods"

"I think you need some sleep,Octavia. I'll watch Reign." Lincoln took the baby from Octavia."I'll keep all the kids occupied"

"Im not tired." Octavia objected. Lincoln smiled before leaving the room. Once he was gone it was too quiet,Octavia didnt like the quiet. She didnt like to sleep alone. So she got up and walked to Clakre's room.

"Hey" Clarke said in a whispered when she saw Octavia.

"Hey,can I stay here? Lincoln thinks I need sleep"

Clarke nodded her head and moved so Octavia had space. "I've missed you,Octavia"

"I've missed you too,Clarke"


	22. Chapter 22

Bellamy,Roan and Lexa all stood in the woods outside of Arkadia. Lexa was about to step out when Bellamy grabbed her arm. She glared at him,daring him to stop her from going on.

"Nobody is to get hurt. Understood?" Bellamy said.

"And they wont. Unless someone tries to stop me from getting my child." Lexa said,and she meant it. Nobody would get hurt,unless they put up a fight for Finley.  
She would fight back. To the death if she had to.

Bellamy nodded his head,and lead them to the secret entrance. Soon as they were inside they were greeted by Raven.

"Abby hasnt moved Finley to her room yet I think they are in Abbys." Raven said to Bellamy not wasting any time.

"What do you mean? Finley should be in her room now." Bellamy said. This put a kink in their in and out plans. If Finley wasnt in her room,it would make it harder.

"I dont know. Finley's been on the same schedule for the last month,and tonight it's changed." Raven said

"Where is Abby's room" Lexa asked. "Im not waiting anymore. I'm going to get Finley"

Raven hesistated,not knowing if she should tell Lexa or not. Bellamy spoke up. "I'll take you there,but we have to move fast."

"Abby knows about this entrance,so you need to work quickly or you wont get out"

"We'll get out. No matter what" Roan said.

Bellamy nodded before turning to walk away. He lead Roan and Lexa to where he knew Finley would be,they all made it there without being seen. That was the easy part. Getting Finley away from Abby wasnt going to be easy.

"She's in there?" Lexa asked Bellamy.

"She should be" Bellamy answered. Hoping he was right. Hoping Raven was right.

Lexa didnt waste any time,she tried the door which was locked. That didnt stop her from breaking it down with little force. Finley wasnt in the room. Jackson was sitting on a chair in the corner. He looked up in shock. "You need to leave!" His attention flew from the three peopke standing in the doorway,to the two bassinets he had been sitting by. Thats when Lexa notice what he was looking at. She was about to speak,but Bellamy beat her to it.

"Where did they come from" He demanded. Two babies didnt just appear out of thin air. There had only been one pregnant woman in the Ark recently,and that was Clarke. But her baby died. Babies?

"Look,its not my place." Jackson started.

"Those are Clarke's children,arent they?" Lexa asked the question that they all wanted to know. Jackson didnt bother to lie,he knew he was caught. "We need to get them out of here"

Lexa rushed over and picked up and baby,quickly handing the child off to Roan. She picked up the second child. "Where is Finley?"

"She's sick" Jackson said "Abby is taking care of her"

"Not for long" Bellamy said. "Roan take the babies,and leave. Take Raven with you and go back to Polis"

Roan nodded. Lexa handed him the second baby,and he was gone is seconds. "Lets go get Fin" Bellamy said.

Bellamy lead Lexa to the medical room. He knew it was a matter of time before they were caught,and hoped that Roan and the babies would get out quickly. Once they were standing outside the room,Bellamy tried the door. This one,unlike Abbys room,was unlocked. Lexa pushed the door open,relief washed over her when she saw Finley laying on a bed. She was hooked up to a couple machines. Abby turned around at the sound of the door being opened.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked outraged.

"We came for Finley" Bellamy said,before Lexa could answer.

"She's not going anywhere" Abby said. "Her life will be ruined"

"Mom!" Finley shouted,sitting up in the bed. "You came for me"

"Of course I did. I would never leave you behind,Finley" Lexa smiled. She took a couple steps towards Finley,but Abbys face warned her to go further. Lexa pushed it until she inches from the bed.  
She reached out for Finley,but Abby grabbed her arm.

"Dont touch her,I'll call the guard." Abby warned.

Lexa laughed it off,nothing Abby did or said would keep her from taking Finle back to Polis.

"Heres whats going to happen," Lexa began "Im going to take Finley and walk out of here. I will take her back to Clarke and you will never see them again."

"You will never make it out alive,Lexa" treatened Abby

"No,you wont. Not once Clarke finds out what you've done. How could you keep Finley from her." Lexa wanted to mention the babies,but thought it would be best that Abby not know that they knew. "Clarke's not doing good. You keeping Finley from her was the worst thing you could have ever done."

Lexa reached her hand out for Finley,but Abby grabbed her from the table,pressing a button on the nearby wall. "It didnt have to come to this Lexa,I'm sorry"

The sound of marching guardsman could be heard,and in seconds there were atleast ten of them surrounding Bellamy and Lexa. "Give up,Lexa"

"Never"

One of the guardsman grabbed Lexa's arm,which sent Finley into a fit. She started screaming hysterically,pulling out her IV in the process. Blood pooled out of her arm,onto the floor.  
Lexa fought the guardsman off and ran over pulling Finley from Abby's arms. She didnt care what happened to herself anymore,she just needed to make sure Finley was alright. Taking a huge risk,  
Lexa fell to her knees cradling Finley the entire time,whispering that everything was going to be okay,that they were going to make it out of there. Lexa looked up at Abby,completely vulnerable, "Do you see what you're doing to her?"

"She needs to be a child" Abby said,now unsure of herself and all her choices.

"She will be a child,she has been a child. She's not a warrior,Abby." Lexa gave Finley a kiss on the head. "She's my child. Clarkes child"

Bellamy walked closer,and knelt next to Lexa. "Lets go" He whispered,helping her to her feet.

Lexa didnt say a word,she just let Bellamy lead her out of the room. Surprised Abby gave up the fight for Finley. She turned and looked at Abby,who was still standing there a shocked look on her face. She motioned to the guardsman to let them leave.

"Abby?" Lexa began "Finley will never for a second forget what you've done to her. You're lucky the twins wont remember"

That was the moment Abby knew she completely lost everything. Clarke,Finley and the twins. Her chance to ever have her child and grandchild together was gone in an instant. The biggest mistake,  
the biggest regret of her life.

Bellamy once again out his arm around Lexa and lead her out of the room. Under anyother circumstance,she would have thrown him to the ground for even touching her. But Finley needed to get out of here.  
Leaving Arkadia was an easy task,simply walking out into the night,however neither Lexa nor Bellamy stopped until they reached the woods.

"Roan and Raven would have taken the Rover back to Polis" Bellamy said. "We're on our own"

Lexa was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Bellamy put up his gun in defense,

"Whoa,slow down there"

Bellamy put the gun down when he realized it was Raven. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you three,Roan is back at the Rover" Raven explained. "We just moved it. You think we'd really leave you behind"

"I was hoping you would have gotten the babies as far away from this place as possible" Lexa said almost angry.

"The girls are safe. A little cranky,so we should get moving"

"Girls" Lexa whispered.

Bellamy and Lexa followed Raven to where they had moved the Rover. Roan was sitting in the back trying to calm down a crying baby.  
He quickly put the little girl down when he saw Lexa. He took Finley from her. "Where did the blood come from!" Roan asked outraged.

"She pulled her IV out of her arm" Bellamy said before getting in the drivers seat and starting the Rover.

"Are you okay Finn?" Roan asked.

"I'm okay" Finley whispered just letting Roan hold her. She started to drift off to sleep,"I just want Momma"

Lexa,who was now holding one of the baby girls,reached out and took Finley's hand. "Soon,Princess" 


	23. Chapter 23

Bellamy pulled the Rover up and parked it right outside the tower. He went to help Lexa,but she was already out of the Rover walking towards him,both of the babies in her arms. Roan wasnt far from her holding Finley,who was now fast asleep.

"I'll just wait here" Raven said

"No,you're coming in with us." Bellamy said,his tone daring Raven to object.

Everyone walked into the tower together,they made it into Lexa's room and stopped when they realized Octavia and Reign were both fast asleep in the bed.

"I'll wake her" Bellamy said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his sisters face.

"Bel?" Octavia said sleepily looking up. "You're back"

"We're back" Bellamy smiled. "All of us"

"You got Fin"

"Yeah,O. We got Fin,but thats not all" Bellamy smiled,glancing over at Lexa. Octavia's gazed followed Bellamys,landing on the twin girls in Lexa's arms.

"Babies?" Octavia asked confused.

"Clarke's babies" Lexa clarified. "Abby's had them this entire time"

"Are you kidding me?" Octavia said in shock. "How could she do that to Clarke?"

Lexa walked over and laid the twins on the bed, "Where are the children?"

"Aden and Wren are training with each other" said Octavia reaching out and gently touching one of the twins hands. "Echo is with Lincoln"

"I'm glad they're occupied. Now I have to figure out how to tell Clarke." Lexa said

"Just tell her" Octavia looked up "Theres no point in wasting anymore time"

Lexa walked over to where Roan was standing,he still held Finley in his arms. The little girl was fast asleep,unaware of what was going on around her at the moment. Lexa gently reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair,Finley stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?"

"We're home little one" Lexa said softly.

"Can we go see Momma now?"

Lexa nodded her head and reached out taking Finley from Roan. Without a word she left the room and went straight to Clarkes. She didnt knock,and just walked in.  
Clarke wasnt in the bed,where Lexa had expected to see her. She was near the window. Almost too close. "Clarke?"

Clarke didnt turn around. "Go away"

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked. Afraid of the answer.

"It's not worth is anymore."

"Whats not worth it?" Lexa asked a little confused.

"Its not worth living. I've lost everything"

"Not everything,Clarke" Lexa said softly. "You've lost nothing"

"How can you say that Lexa?" Clarke shouted angrily,her back still to Lexa.

"Momma?"

Clarke froze in her spot at the sound of Finley's voice. She didnt dare turn around incase it was just her imagination.

"Momma!"

The voice was real. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa standing there with Finley in her arms. They both smiled at her.

"I promised I would bring her back to you,Clarke" Lexa said "I think someone really missed you"

Clarke walked over and took Finley from Lexa,giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much,Finley. So much"

"I missed you too,Momma"

"Theres more,Clarke" Lexa said taking Clarke's free hand. "Come with me"

Lexa lead Clarke back to her room. When they entered Octavia was the only one still there. She was still sitting on the bed,all three babies asleep around her. She didnt say a word when Lexa and Clarke walked in,she just got up and left the room.

"W-What?" Clarke asked noticing what Octavia had left behind. "Reign..."

"Reign,and his sisters." Lexa smiled. "Your baby never died,Clarke. Infact,you had twin girls"

"No. This is just a dream" Clarke looked away from the bed. "My child died!"

"They didnt died,Clarke" Lexa said gently. "They are alive and right there"

Clarke put Finley down and walked over to the bed slowly. She looked down at all three babies,Reign was wide awake looking up at her. She reached out and touched one of his brown curls,Clarke let herself smile for once. After what seemed like an eternity,Clarke finally allowed herself to look at her daughters. Unlike their brother,both girls had short wispy blonde hair. It was almost invisable.

"Clarke?" Lexa said. Clarke looked over and smiled. That smile faded quickly.

"Where were they?" Clarke asked,dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"Arkadia. Your mom had them. She had Finley"

"How could she do this to me! How could she keep my children from me." Clarke said outraged

"I think she was keeping them from me,Clarke. She doesnt want them here in Polis"

"Polis is my home,and these are my children. I will raise them where I see fit!" Clarke had never in her life been this mad before,but she couldnt let her anger get the best of her. She needed to be a mom. "I dont want Abby anywhere near them."

"She wont be able to get close" Lexa said walking over. "I promise"

"Mom?" Finley said

Lexa looked over,knowing Finley was talking to her,and smiled. "Yeah,little one?"

"Can I go find Aden?"

"Aden is training with Wren" Lexa replied.

"Can I go?" Finley asked. "I'll be careful"

"Only if Octavia is still here to take you. I dont want you wandering around alone outside right now" Lexa responded.

"I'll go find her!" Finley smiled and ran out of the room.

Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke,who was now sitting on the bed holding both of the twins. Lexa walked over and sat down next to her. "They need names"

"Finley is named after her dad" Clarke said quietly. "Or atleast...I thought"

"Fin will always be her father,she doesnt need know the whole truth about her and Echo being switch. We have them both now,thats all that really matters" Lexa smile,picking up Reign. "So who are these little ones going to be named after?"

"I want to name one after my father,Jake" Clarke smiled,letting a tear slip. "What about Jayka?"

"It's beautiful" Lexa smiled

"and Lennox"

"who's Lennox named after?" Lexa asked,not seeing any real connection to anyone.

"you" Clarke said as she leaned over and gave Lexa a kiss. It was the first real moment between the two since Finley went missing,and Clarke was told her baby died. "Everything is going to be okay" Clarke whispered.

Clarke and Lexa stayed in bed for what seemed like forever,until the door opened. Aden walked in followed by Wren and Finley. He smiled. "Moms"

"How was training,you two?" Lexa asked motioning for the kids to come over. The three of them walked closer and sat down,careful not to disturb the babies.

"It was cool" Wren said with a smile. "Aden taught me lots. We're gonna go out again early. Titus is gonna take us"

"That sounds like alot of fun" Clarke smiled. "Wheres Echo?"

"She was with Lincoln" Aden said with a shrug,not too concerned about his little sisters whereabouts. "Want me to go look for her?"

"No,if she's with Lincoln he will bring her back"

"Okay. We're going to get ready for bed then." Aden said standing up along with Wren and Finley. They each gave their Moms a kiss before leaving the room.

"We have some pretty amazing kids" Clarke smiled at Lexa.

"Agreed." Lexa said just as the door opened again. It was Lincoln this time,but Echo wasnt with him. "Lincoln?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course" Lexa said. Both her and Clarke got out of the bed and walked over to the seating area. They sat down and looked at Lincoln confused. "I thought Echo was with you?"

"She was,I sent her to get ready for bed. But we need to talk"

"About" Clarke asked.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed,but Echo has been a little off lately" Lincoln started , "we were out in the woods together,it was all fine..." he trailed off not quite sure how to continue.

"What happened?" Lexa asked worried.

"There was a rabbit,she was playing with it nicely. Until she snapped its neck for no reason"

"What?" Clarke was shocked. She didnt believe sweet Echo would do something like that. "I dont..she wouldnt"

"I almost didnt believe it myself,one second she was pretending to invite the damn thing to a tea party...the next its dead."

"I'll talk to her" Clarke said worried. "Maybe its a phase"

"It might be a phase..." Lincoln began "but you have three very fragile babies"

"She would never hurt them" Clarke said defending Echo. In the back of her mind she worried about the saftey of all her children.

"I'll go talk to her. Thank you Lincoln" Lexa said with a half smile. Lincoln nodded his head and got up,he silently left the room,leaving Clarke and Lexa speechless. Was Echo a danger? Or was it a one time incident?

"Clarke?" said Lexa "Should we talk to her together?"

"Tomorrow. We'll wait till the morning" Clarke said taking a deep breath and burrying her face in her hands. "This is all my fault"

Lexa moved she she was kneeling infront of Clarke. She pulled Clarkes hands from her face and looked her dead in the eyes. "This is not your fault. You've done nothing wrong Clarke. Nothing."

"I wasnt there." Clarke whimpered. "I was too caught up in losing Finley that I wasnt there for Echo."

Lexa didnt say a word,she just pulled Clarke into her arms. 


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke and Lexa were woken up for the 5th time that night when Jayka started crying. That was soon followed by Reign and Lennox. Clarke paced back and forth with Jayka in her arms. "Lexa you need to sleep."

Lexa let out a light laugh, "we both need sleep. I dont see that happening anytime in the new few years"

"Years?" Clarke whined. "I'm over it already"

"You'll miss this" Lexa smiled.

Clarke nodded her head. She gently laid Jayka down and picked up Reign. "We need to talk to Echo. Or I do"

"We do Clarke. Together"

Clarke was about to say something when the door flung open,Clarke turned expecting to see one of the kids but was shocked to see Bellamy standing there with Raven right behind him.

"What are you doing here so early?" Clarke asked slightly annoyed. She was happy that Bellamy was around,but it was way to early for him to be here.

"We have a problem" Bellamy said shifting his gaze from Clarke to Lexa,and then back again. "Maybe more than a problem"

"Whats wrong?" Lexa asked getting out of bed. She insured that Jayka and Lennox were sleeping before walking over to Clarke. "What could possibly be wrong this early in the morning. The sun just came up."

"Your Mom and Kane are here." Raven said when she realized Bellamy was fighing to get the words out. "We tried to hold her off,but its not working. Octavia and Lincoln are with them right now in the Throne room"

"My moms here? Why?" Clarke asked angry. "What could she possibly have to say to me?"

"She wont tell us. Said its life or death,and insists she speak to you." Bellamy replied.

Clarke sighed. "Fine,I will go see what she wants. Figure out what the hell is so important."

Clarke headed out of the room still holding Reign in her arms. She knew she shouldnt bring him anywhere near Abby,but she needed something to hold onto at the same time. Lexa didnt object,she new Clarke needed Reign in her arms. She glanced over at the twins,who were still asleep,  
and would probably be that way for atleast the next hour,before following behind Clarke.

They reached the doors to the Throne room and could hear a commotion inside. Lexa opened the door,yelling at everyone to be quiet. "Shof yu op!"

Heads all turned in the direction on the doors. Lexa walked in further,followed by Raven and Bellamy. Clarke stood outside the room,just out of view. She held Reign close to her and closed her eyes. "Wheres Clarke" Abby asked. "I want to speak with her!"

"and you will" Lexa replied calmy. "give her a moment"

"Lexa" Abby sighed. "I know you care about my daughter,but if you want her to live she needs to come home with me willingly. Her and the children"

Clarke heard what he mother said and let out a laugh. Did her mother really think that she would leave Polis and go back to Arkadia after everything that had happened? There wasnt a chance in hell. Clarke took a deep breath before steping into the room. She glared at her mother the whole time. "You think I would go back to Arkadia with you? Do you honestly think I would?"

"I dont think you will. But if you dont,you will end up dead. You,the twins...Finley. Everyone." Abby said with a pained look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked confused.

"Pike is planning something. Something big,and Im worried that he's coming after Lexa. You'll get caught in the crossfire,Clarke."

"I'll take my chances with Pike." Clarke said standing her ground. "If he wants war,thats what he'll get. My children wont be caught in the middle."

Abby took a couple steps towards Clarke reaching out and placing a hand on Reign's tiny hand. Clarke went stiff but didnt move. "You would rather put your children in danger? The army wont hesitate to kill anyone in its path. Grounder or not."

"Pike wants all grounders dead. Starting with Lexa" Kane said trying to back Abby up,but failing.

"My children are grounders. So even if I was willing to leave Lexa,I may be accepted back but my children wouldnt be."

Clarke was so angry she was shaking. Octavia walked over and reached for Reign. "Give him to me." Clarke hesistated,but finally let Reign go.

"Abby looked from Clarke to the baby that was now in Octavia's arms. "Him? The twins wer-"

"girls" Clarke finished. "I'm well aware of what they are. Jayka and Lennox are sleeping far away from you. Reign is my son. Thats all you need to know"

Abby was about to say something when the doors opened and Wren stood there in a panic. "Moms!"

"Whats wrong,Wren?" Lexa asked rushing over. Clarke was right behind her.

"Wren?" Wren was trying to catch her breath. She was in such a panic that words wouldnt come out. "Breath,Wren. Deep breaths"

"The babies are crying. Not like Reign crys when he's hungry. Like they are in pain. The door is locked." The tears starting falling down Wrens cheeks. "Aden is trying to get in."

Lexa and Clarke didnt need anymore of an explaination,they took off out of the room. Everyone except for Octavia and Wren followed. They reached the bedroom in record time,seeing Aden standing outside banging on the door. "ECHO!"

"Echo's in there?" Clarke asked even more worried now. Aden nodded his head.

Clarke walked to the door and started knocking. She could here both babies crying on the otherside. "Echo? Baby open the door." She was about to ask again when Bellamy and Lincoln walked up beside her. They motioned for Clarke to move out of the way,and she didnt hesitate. It took a couple of tries but they finally got the door open. Clarke and Lexa ran in not sure what to expect. Lennox was red-faced crying on the bed,Jayka and Echo werent in sight.

"Echo?" Clarke whispered. The room became scary quiet,Clarke looked back and saw that Raven was holding Lennox in her arms. "Lexa? Where is our daughter?"

Lexa took a deep breath and looked around. Thats when she saw a piece of Echo's white nightgown sticking out from behind a curtain. "No" Lexa muttered as she ran towards Echo. She saw the little girl sitting there with Jayka in her arms. The baby was limp. Lifeless. Lexa grabbed the baby from Echo's arm shielding Clarke,or atleast trying to.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed. "Lexa whats wrong with her?"

"She's not breathing" Lexa said trying her hardest to keep calm. Inside she was freaking out.

Abby pushed past everyone and rushed over. "Give her to me"

Lexa didnt hesitate,she handed Jayka over to Abby,but didnt plan on going far. Too scared to even look at her newborn baby,Clarke turned her full attention to Echo. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Momma?" Echo said looking up.

Clarke grabbed Echo's arm pulling the child to her feet. "Why!"

"It was an accident,Momma." Echo said, a fake frown on her face. Clarke knew her child was lying.

"Dont lie to me,Echo." Clarke said more than just angry. Echo's frown turned to a smirk,but the child didnt utter a word.

Clarke was about to do something she would regret when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and saw Aden standing next to her,and she needed him.

"Jayka isnt dead mom. She wont die." Aden said with a reassuring smile on his face. Clarke gave Aden a hug and just held onto him. She wouldnt have let go,but she heard Echo speak. Clarke pulled back and looked the child square in the eyes.

"What did you just say?" Clarke asked in shock. She was really hoping she misheard what Echo said.

"I said...I wanted her to die! I wanted them both to die." Echo replied with no emotion at all. Clarke was actually scared of her own child.

Clarke couldnt find the words,when did her own child turn into such a monster? Clarke tried to figure out where she went wrong,when did everything start to go bad,it didnt take long for her to realize this was probably all her fault. She went into a dark hole for months, Echo suffered.

"Clarke?" Clarke's thoughts were interupted by her mother. "Clarke?"

Clarke turned around to see her mother standing there. "Is Jayka alright?"

"She's fine. Much longer and she might not have been though" said Abby,a frown on her face.

"too bad" Echo muttered.

Clarke didnt have time to respond to Echo's comment. Aden grabbed the child by the arm and looked her dead in the eyes. "Enough." He didnt wait for a reponse from anyone before dragging Echo from the room. Clarke just watched,until they were both out of sight,Lincoln and Bellamy followed them out.

Changing her thought process,Clarke looked over at the bed and saw Lexa sitting there,Jayka in her arms. She walked over slowly and sat down next to them,reaching out and gently touching the baby's head.

"She's really alright?" Clarke asked Lexa,tears in her eyes.

Lexa gave Clarke a smile, "she's fine. But we're lucky"

Abby walked over to Clarke,laying a hand on her daughters shoulder. Clarke looked up at her mom,not brushing her off just yet. Abby saved Jayka's life,and Clarke couldnt find it in herself to shove her mom out just yet. "Thank you,Mom. I dont know what I'd do if I lost her. Again."

That comment hit Abby hard,she knew how much she hurt her own child. "I'm sorry Clarke. Sorry for everything I did,I dont expect you to forgive me,I just want you to know that I regret it."

"I believe that you're sorry,but I cant forgive you for what you've done." Clarke said honestly. "But I'm willing to try and move past it"

"Are you willing to come home?" Abby asked,knowing the answer already.

"This is my home,and I will do whatever I have to so my children remain safe." Clarke replied.

"You and your children arent going to be safe once Pike and his Army arrive." Abby said. "Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Clarke shook her head. "Its not a risk. I will lose my children if I leave here."

"No" Abby began.

"you dont get it mom, my children will never be safe outside of Polis. They are all grounders."

Raven took a couple steps closer, finally speaking up. "Clarke's right, Abby. This is probably the safest place."

"Even with Pike's army coming? He wont hesitate to kill anyone here. Grounder or not. Children or not"

"Let him try."


End file.
